Consecuencias
by Melhi.Be
Summary: Isabella Swan es locura. Con pantalones ajustados y camisetas recortadas. Edward Cullen es peligro. Con ropa negra y droga en el bolsillo. Metidos desde siempre en un mundo de sexo, fiestas, drogas y alcohol, rápidamente se involucraron sexualmente y lo que parecía ser sólo una noche llena de excesos los unió. ¿Cómo dos adolescente sin control podrán afrontar las consecuencias?
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes son de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia (Rated M) contiene lenguaje vulgar, violencia y escenas de sexo. **_

_**ACLARACIÓN: Ey, recuperé esta cuenta de FF. **__**Esta historia**__**, con el nombre de "Red Paradise" había sido subida en otra cuenta (Daria Jaymes ), pero la eliminé. Yo era la autora, así que, no es plagio ni ninguna mierda de esas (: **_

**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan es locura. Con pantalones ajustados y camisetas recortadas. Edward Cullen es peligro. Con ropa negra y droga en el bolsillo. Metidos desde siempre en un mundo de sexo, fiestas, drogas y alcohol, rápidamente se involucraron sexualmente y lo que parecía ser sólo una noche llena de excesos los unió. ¿Cómo dos adolescente sin control podrán afrontar las consecuencias? ._

**Pequeño prólogo**_._

_Las manos de Edward recorrían mis caderas con gran agilidad. Su miembro se presionaba majestuosamente contra mi cadera. El cómodo colchón se hundió aún más cuando Edward se subió por completo encima de mí. A pesar de tenerlo encima de mí, tocándome de esa forma, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había estado rondando en mi cabeza por días._

—_Edward—gemí cuando él encontró el camino perfecto a mi intimidad. Aquella fue la señal para detener todo esto._

_Moví mis manos hasta su hombro derecho y lo empuje levemente. Él opuso un poco de resistencia y luego accedió a moverse hacia atrás._

—_Mierda, Isabella—se quejó, pasando su mano por mi pecho— ¿Qué mierda te pasa?—el tono de voz que utilizo no me agrado._

_Sé fuerte, Isabella._

—_Tengo que decirte algo importante—dije intentando que mi voz sonara fuerte, aunque todavía se escuchaba agitada por el constante vaivén que tenían las caderas de Edward contra las mías._

—_Si dirás algo sobre amor… sólo olvídalo—gruñó mirándome a los ojos. En sus labios apareció una sonrisa y luego se inclinó a la altura de mi oído— Si dirás algo de ideas sexuales… bienvenida._

_**Mierda, Cullen.**_

_Edward embistió más fuerte y sentí su mano en el elástico de mi braga. Me removí incomoda bajo su cuerpo y giré la cara._

—_Púdrete—sentí mascullar a Edward antes de que dejara de sentir el calor de su cuerpo._

_Lo vi levantarse y coger sus pantalones del suelo._

—_Le diré a Kate. Ella es mejor que tú, de todos modos—murmuró Edward al abotonarse el pantalón. No sabía si él creía eso realmente, pero hasta estas alturas no me importaba lo que dijese Edward. Sin embargo, él sabía que yo no soportaba a Kate._

_Él lo sabía__._

— _¡Bien!—grité, cabreada— ¡Que ella te haga lo que quieras!—me levanté de la cama. Me coloqué el brasier rápidamente y acomodé mis bragas._

—_Ella lo hará. Ella me dará todo lo que tú no puedes ahora—Edward suspiró y luego me miro antes de bajarse la camiseta —, y mejor que tú._

_**Maldito imbécil.**_

_Edward sonrió de lado y el corte que tenía en la comisura de su labio se movió. La burla en cada palabra que sale de sus labios me tenía al borde de un ataque. Su sonrisa irónica y ojos fríos me hacían tener escalofríos y sentir miedo, pero en ocasiones como esta… sólo tenía que ser yo misma._

— _¿Ella te dará un hijo igual que yo?—cuestioné._

…

Después de casi un año de no subir nada, volví.

Gracias por leer y espero la disfruten. ¡Que tenga una hermosa semana!

RR (:


	2. Fiesta

_**Los personajes son de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia (Rated M) contiene lenguaje vulgar, violencia y escenas de sexo. **_

_**ACLARACIÓN: Ey, recuperé esta cuenta de FF. **__**Esta historia**__**, con el nombre de "Red Paradise" había sido subida en otra cuenta (Daria Jaymes ), pero la eliminé. Yo era la autora, así que, no es plagio ni ninguna de esas cosas (: **_

**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan es locura. Con pantalones ajustados y camisetas recortadas. Edward Cullen es peligro. Con ropa negra y droga en el bolsillo. Metidos desde siempre en un mundo de sexo, fiestas, drogas y alcohol, rápidamente se involucraron sexualmente y lo que parecía ser sólo una noche llena de excesos los unió. ¿Cómo dos adolescente sin control podrán afrontar las consecuencias? ._

_**C**apítulo uno: Fiesta  
_

Había llegado a la fiesta sin invitación. Hace algunas horas había llegado al aburrido pueblo de Forks y hace apenas unos minutos atrás había encontrado esta casa llena de gente y música.

—Bonitas piernas—Escuché que algún baboso murmuraba a mis espaldas.

Me detuve y moví mi culo.

—Disfruta la vista—Le grité al sentir los silbidos.

Mis pantalones de cuero negro estaban dando resultados. Después de todo, escaparme de casa no había sido tan mala idea… aunque cuando Charlie se entere seré castigada por el resto de mi estadía en éste pueblo de mierda.

_Como si me importara_, bufé.

Siempre tendría aquella opción de saltar por la ventana. Lo había hecho miles de veces en mi antiguo hogar y nada me detenía por retomar esa manía aquí.

—Bueno culo—Un rubio gritó mientras pasaba a su lada.

Me giré lo suficiente como para notar que él estaba completamente borracho; sus ojos se desviaban y podía apostar mi mano derecha a que tenía droga encima. De igual forma, le sonreí con ironía y seguí mi camino.

La casa estaba que explotaba de gente. De fondo sonaba alguna canción te techno que no reconocí. Debía reconocer el ambiente era bueno para ser un pueblo aburrido, según las palabras de una vieja que estaba en la estación de buses. La gran casa sólo estaba iluminaba por luces blancas y azules que se disparaban para todos lados; una gran bola brillaba en el centro y el humo era soltado desde algún lado de la casa. Cada vez que me adentraba podía apreciar mucho mejor la preparación de la fiesta. Al lado de un gran plasma estaba un escenario improvisado con un DJ con los típicos audífonos grandes y polera blanca pegada al cuerpo.

— ¿Bailas, preciosa?—alguien murmuró en mi oído.

—En otra ocasión—le grité. Aleje sus manos de mi cintura y me dirigí a lo que parecía ser la cocina. Veía gente entrar y salir con vasos de cerveza, así que supongo que era la maldita cocina.

Necesitaba una cerveza.

Empujé la puerta blanca manchada por alguna mierda y me encontré al menos 20 personas bailando allí.

¿Para qué una cocina tan grande?

Ignorando la mirada de los presente, caminé hacia el refrigerador y lo abrí como si estuviera en mi propia casa. Estaba lleno de alcohol, todo tipo del alcohol. No me convenía emborracharme de inmediato. Lo último que deseaba era terminar en la cama de un desconocido el primer día en Forks. Podría resultar un loco y me cortaba en pedacitos.

— ¿La niña no sabe qué tomar?—Escuché la voz de una mujer a mis espaldas.

Solté un bufido y tome dos cervezas.

—Ésta niña sabe qué tomar—dije mientras soltaba la puerta del refrigerador y éste de cerraba.

— ¿Cerveza?—preguntó.

Me di la vuelta para poder discutir sobre esto cara a cara. Resulto ser que la imbécil que me estaba jodiendo era una rubia que tenía unos ojos pintados de negro al igual que los míos. Ella estaba en un vestido rojo pasión que le quedaba bien corto, como esas de la revista playboy. Pero en ella aquel vestía lucia de una forma diferente, como si supiera qué hacía con él. Tenía un cartel invisible que decía: Tócame y te mato.

—No quiero quedarme como la mayorías de los imbéciles de aquí—Le comuniqué, abriendo mi cerveza. Le di el primer sorbo y suspiré de felicidad.

— ¿De dónde saliste?—Ella se dio cuenta que soy nueva y me miró de arriba hacia abajo.

—Que tal, soy Locura y vengo de Chicago—me presenté en tono de broma estirando mi mano.

—Hola, soy golpeadora-de-chicas-bromistas y soy de Forks—Aparté mi mano antes de que ella la atrapara.

—Conmigo no juegues, rubia—Le advertí.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada y antes de que replicara su cuerpo fue movido y unos grandes brazos atraparon si figura.

— ¡Emmett!—Chilló entre risas.

Rodé lo ojos ante los supuesto enamorados y decidí salir de aquella asquerosa burbuja. Tomando mis dos cervezas me abrí paso entre las personas que, prácticamente, estaban teniendo sexo ahí. Una vez fuera la música se sintió aún más fuerte y no pude evitar mover mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Terminé de tomarme la primera cerveza y tiré la lata a un sillón que está cerca de mí.

—Posiblemente a la dueña de la casa no le guste eso.

Solté un suspiro de exasperación al notar que, posiblemente, nadie me dejaría tranquila en la noche. ¿Por qué todos parecían ser sociables en este maldito pueblucho?

—No me importa—respondí, sin darme vuelta.

—Yo soy la dueña—ella dice a mis espaldas.

Me giré rápidamente mientras me llevaba la otra cerveza a los labios. Otra rubia esta parada delante de mí.

— ¿Hay muchas rubias por aquí, o qué?—la pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que la procese.

—Sí—aceptó y me dedicó una sonrisa—Soy Tanya.

—Isabella—murmuré de vuelta, mordiendo mi labio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me di cuenta que lleva unos pantalones verde pastel apretados. Al parecer, era una de las pocas que no parecía puta.

—Te veo—dije antes de dar la vuelta. Me parece increíble que haya podido escuchar la conversación sin tener que alzar tan la voz.

Mi cuerpo se mezcló con el de las demás personas en la pista y bailé junto a ellos sin elegir a uno en específico. Mi cerveza se terminó antes de que me diera cuenta y la dejé nadando encima de un florero que está lleno de colillas de cigarro. Por un pequeño momento sentí lástima por Tanya.

La música cambió a algo más lento y me escabullí de la pista lo más rápido posible. Que estupidez poner algo ligeramente romántico cuando todos quieren tener sexo desenfrenado. Mis pies me llevaron al patio trasero de la gran casa y me lleve una gran sorpresa al notar que afuera el ambiente era distinto. Música techno sonaba incluso más alto y parejas se metían en la gran piscina.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me tensé al escuchar una voz rasposa, era una costumbre. Me giré para encontrarme con un chico rubio y sonrisa traviesa.

—Isabella—respondí.

Él extendió una sonrisa en su pálida cara y se presentó.

—Soy Jasper—Dijo, inclinándose para tomar mis manos y besar mi palma.

Me quede mirando por un momento sus dedos y al parecer es mucho tiempo, porque lo último que sentí son sus labios sobre los míos. Debería alejarme de él, pero siento el fuego correr por mi cuerpo y me abracé mas a su bien formada figura. Temblé por un momento en sus brazos y él recorrió mi costado con sus dedos. Sentí que me movía, pero no fui consciente del lugar hasta que sentí el árbol chochar contra mi espalda. Solté una risa.

—Esto es extraño—murmuró sobre mis labios.

Para mí no lo es, suelo tener estos encuentros fugaces con los hombres.

—Jasper—alguien gritó por alguna parte, posiblemente arriba de nosotros.

Jasper se separó de mi cuerpo. Fruncí el ceño por un momento, pero luego me encogí de hombros y comencé a jugar con el aro de mi lengua. Arriba de mi se sacudió un rama y me tape los ojos antes de fijar mi vista.

—Edward—masculló Jasper.

Me moví hacia atrás al ver la figura negra inclinarse para poder saltar. El olor a marihuana me nubló por un momento.

—Linda muñeca—sentí que el tal Edward murmura.

La figura negra sacudió las ramas y aterrizó en el suelo con una elegancia que me impresiono por unos segundos. Deje de pensar en su puta elegancia cuando él quedo al frente de mí. Su polera azul marino se pega a su bien formado pecho y sus pantalones oscuros se adhieren a sus piernas, haciendo un énfasis en su entre piernas, dejando ver un gran bulto. Mi mirada se centró en su rostro después de un momento y me quede pegada mirándolo. Una sonrisa risueña apareció en su rostro y sus ojos claros brillaron con malicia, no distinguí de qué color son sus ojos; la luz no es buena en este lugar.

— ¿No presentas a la señorita?—dijo, con un tono de voz suave y sexy.

Por un momento sentí mis piernas temblar, pero cobré la cordura a tiempo y mostré mi sonrisa matadora.

—Es Isabella—dijo finalmente Jasper mientras suelta un bufido.

Detuve mi juego con mi aro y me mordí ligeramente el labio. Sentí los ojos de Edward encima de mis labios.

—Mucho gusto, Isabella—él canta mi nombre mientras se acerca lentamente a mí. El olor a marihuana me invade más fuerte que antes. Noté que traía un porro entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

—El gusto es mío—le seguí el juego, acercándome un poco a él.

Él nota mi cercanía y una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro.

— ¿Quieres?—me ofreció su porro medianamente consumido.

Con una sonrisa me acerqué más a él. Extendí mi mano para tomar el porro y mis dedos rozaron los suyos, enviando una pequeña electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Me tensé por un momento y luego lo deje pasar. Me llevé el porro a los labios y lo dejo ahí para hablar.

—Gracias—susurré. Aspiré el porro para luego soltar el humo con un gemido. Soy consciente de las miradas de Jasper y Edward y me pregunté qué estoy haciendo.

_De seguro esas bebidas tenían algo_, pensé.

Edward tenía su vista en mis labios y su mandíbula estaba bien apretada. Sus ojos se elevan y atrapan mi mirada, sus dientes muerden una porción de su labio inferior y lo encontré jodidamente sexy.

—Edward…—Jasper se queja a mis espaldas.

Edward desvía sus ojos y los pone detrás de mí. Le sonríe con malicia y se acercó a mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Jasper—él habla cerca de mi pelo.

Los dedos de Edward me quitan el porro y lo fuma. El humo lo expulsó en mi cara y no puede evitar pegarle en el pecho mientras hacía una mueca. Odio ese hábito.

—Chica ruda.

—Oh, no sabes cuánto—respondí a su alago.

Él nuevamente esta con esa sonrisa matadora y me sentí encerrada en ella por un momento. Sólo un momento.

—Vamos, encanto, tomemos algo—Edward me tomó de la mano y me tiró un poco.

—Mi nombre es Isabella, no encanto. Y no soy una pendeja, puedo caminar sin tu ayuda—expliqué, soltándome de su helada mano.

Edward se sorprendió por un momento y entendí que él está acostumbrado a tener el control sobre las chicas. Sin embargo, luego coloca otra sonrisa en su rostro y me guiña un ojo.

—Ruda… me _encanta_ eso.

Alcé lo hombros y meneé la cabeza. De pronto, sentí mi cuerpo arder. Reparé el hecho de que tengo la chaqueta negra puesta todavía, entonces decidí sacármela y tirarla a una rama de un árbol. La brisa fresca abrazó mi cuerpo y tirité por cinco segundos antes de recomponerme.

—Kiss—Dice Edward a mi lado.

Alzo una ceja y me pregunto por qué me dice 'Kiss', pero me di cuenta que es por la camiseta que traigo puesta. Habían encontrado ésta camiseta de Kiss en un remate. Era tres tallas más grandes de la que usualmente uso, así que le había recortado el cuello y las mangas. Cada vez que la usaba me gustaba usar un brasier rojo de bajo y acostumbraba a hacerle un nudo en la parte baja a la camiseta.

—Me gusta tu estilo—Edward sigue hablando a mi lado y sé que espera algún elogio o alguna mierda de mi parte.

—Gracias. Me gustan tus converse—me limite a decir sólo por el hecho de que son rojas; mi color favorito.

Sentí la mirada de miles de chica en mi espalda y creo que es porque Edward es el típico chico malo-caliente. Pero por alguna razón aquello no me importa; yo soy igual a él, me gustaba todo lo que fuera lindo y tuviera pene.

— ¡Gran chica, Cullen!—el mismo musculoso de minutos atrás aparece frente a nosotras, con otra rubia enredada en su cintura.

—Púdrete, Emmett—masculló Edward.

Me reí por su ruda reacción y lo agarré de su polera azul marino.

—Quiero un trago. Ahora—le expliqué, al notar su mirada de intriga ante mi cercanía.

Él no dijo nada, pero puso su mano en mi cintura… por debajo de mi polera. Le mostré una sonrisa y me apegué más a él, haciendo que toda su mano abarque la totalidad de mi costado derecho. Sus dedos acariciaron mi costado y sé lo que él intentaba, pero me hice la tonta. Llegamos a la cocina más rápido de lo que creí, supongo que es por el hecho de que Edward es el que nos conduce.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Edward soltó mi cintura y se colocó al frente del gran refrigerador. Las miradas de las parejas están en nosotros y no entendí porque nos miran con una cara de perplejidad total.

Moví la cabeza y me abrí paso hasta llegar a donde esta él.

—Tú solo siéntate—le indiqué, moviendo mi barbilla hacia una silla.

Él no se sentó, pero me dejó espacio para que pueda sacar los tragos.

Lo quedé observando un poco y ahora puedo decir que sus ojos son claros, azules tal vez. Su mandíbula es fuerte y su nariz recta. Sus labios están inclinados con una sonrisa seductora y deja ver un poco de sus blancos dientes; él es muy guapo. Su pelo es claro y esta despeinado o quizás él lo acostumbra llevar así, de igual forma, parece un modelo de revista. Sus converse roja resaltan entre toda esa vestimenta oscura, pero su piel pálida lo hace aún más atrayente. Ahora entiendo: es casi imposible resistirse a él, sumándole el hecho de que el usa ese tono de voz que te hace perder la cabeza. Estaba confundida, no sabía si preparar un _mojito_ o _el diablo_, pero mirándolo ahí, tan apuesto y peligroso decidí que trago tenía que hacer.

—Saca dos vasos medianos.

Él me obedeció lentamente. Hizo más ruido de lo normal en sacar los vasos y sé que es porque no está acostumbrado a qué le den órdenes.

No me importa.

Abrí el refrigerador y saqué todo lo que necesito: Tequila, ginger ale, crema de cassis y hielo. Lo coloqué todo encima de la mesa y tomé uno de los vaso que Edward dejo tirados. Coloqué el hielo junto con el tequila y los mezclé un poco.

—Tráeme un limón, por favor.

Edward suelta un bufido mayor por mi nueva petición, pero se levantó.

—Y un cuchillo— grité sabiendo que él está detrás de mí.

Sentí un golpe en mi nalga derecha y sé que fue la mano de Edward por su cara traviesa.

—Aquí, jefa—dijo, tirando todo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cómo conoces tan bien ésta casa?—pregunté.

—Tanya siempre hace fiestas—alzó los hombros. Murmuré una respuesta rápida y seguí con los tragos.

Tenía los dos vasos listos con el tequila y el hielo, así que agregué _ginger ale_ despacio a los dos vasos y luego la _crema de cassis. _Corté el limón por la mitad, corté dos rodajas delgadas y las tiro a los tragos. Empujé el de Edward hacia él y me dio una mirada pícara en respuesta.

—Salud—murmuré antes de llevarme el trago a los labios. Edward imitó mi acción y tomó del vaso al mismo tiempo que yo.

Sentí el trago bajar por mi garganta y cerré los ojos de placer; es un trago fuerte, pero delicioso.

—Eres buena con los trago—La voz de Edward era ronca y suena más a pregunta.

Levanté mis hombros y le quite importancia. Estábamos tomando y riendo de nada especifico. Es agradable la compañía de Edward a pesar de que siempre tira comentarios sarcásticos y cargados de sexo. En medio de nuestra conversación extraña, se siente como algo explota afuera y después muchos gritos de júbilos. La música comienzo a sonar más fuerte y mi cuerpo comienzo reaccionar al ritmo del techno.

—Vamos a mover el culo—Edward gritó sobre el ruido que se formó. Afirmé con mi cabeza y me puse de pie. Edward ya estaba a mi lado con dos cervezas.

—Vale—agradecí cuando él extendió una cerveza hacia mí. La abrí rápidamente y le di un gran sorbo.

Edward agarró mi codo un poco fuerte y luego me arrastró fuera de la cocina. Caminaba muy rápido y con querer le derramó un poco de cerveza en el pecho a un idiota que intentaba tocarme el culo. Me reí por su reacción y luego tomé más cerveza.

— ¡Muevan el culo, perras!—El rubio que estaba antes en la entrada se abre paso entre toda la multitud para poder gritar.

—Maldito imbécil—gruñe Edward.

Estamos al medio de todo el numeroso grupo que está bailando.

—Tenemos a Edward Cullen en la pista—el Dj anunció con su micrófono brillante. Fijé mi vista en él y me guiñó un ojo con cierta picardía. Alce mi cerveza y le guiñé el ojo de vuelta. Las chicas a nuestro alrededor comienzan a gritar como perras en celo e intentaron alejarme de Edward.

—Quítate—una de ellas me exclamó cuando me vio sin la intención de moverme.

—Tú no mandas, perra—le grité de vuelta.

Ella se asombró por mi atrevimiento e intentó decir algo, pero Edward interrumpió.

—Largo, zorras—él masculló alto y fuerte. Las perras en celo que nos rodean parecían asombras por la forma en que Edward les hablo y retrocedieron un paso. Ellas no alegaron por la forma en que Edward se refirió a ellas; ellas se molestaron porque él nos les hace caso.

—No entiendo la locura de ellas por ti—comenté cuando tuve la oportunidad de apretarme más al cuerpo de Edward gracias a una estúpida que me empujó.

—Quieren sentir mi polla. ¿No ves que soy irresistible?—él respondió con un falso enfado que me hizo chillar de la risa.

—Oh, claro. Eres tan endemoniadamente caliente.

Edward se rio en mi oído y me vi en la obligación de preguntarme cuántas faceta tiene éste hombre.

—Edward—un chico de pelo rojo se paró delante de nosotros. Mis ojos viajaron a la cicatriz que tenía ese chico en la mejilla.

Observé a Edward sacar una bolsa plástica con algo blanco dentro de ella.

—Paga—Edward murmuró. Fruncí el ceño.

El chico de pelo rojo sacó algunos dólares y se los extendió a Edward. Edward no los contó y sólo se los metió dentro de un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Desaparece—gritó Edward cuando el chico ya había metido la cocaína en un bolsillo de su pantalón azul.

El chico le murmuró un "Hasta la próxima" y comprendí que Edward es una especie de traficante de drogas. Miré a mí alrededor y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta del intercambio de Edward con ese chico.

—No puedes decir nada de lo que viste—Edward me advirtió con una tono de voz que me altero por tres segundos.

Miré Edward con mala cara y saqué mi porro del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. El encendedor estaba escondido en mi brasier y lo saque para poder encenderlo. Apreté el porro un poco más y lo encendí bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. Una vez encendido, tiré el cuello de mi camiseta hacia abajo, enseñando todo mi brasier, y metí el encendedor nuevamente dentro de éste.

—No me importa lo que hagas—fue mi respuesta. Me llevé el porro a los labios y después expulsé el humo en la cara de Edward, como él lo hizo hace minutos atrás; él no se quejo.

La música a nuestro fondo cambió y algo más movido comenzó a sonar. Edward colocó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

— ¿Bailas?—pregunté al notar que todos se mueven a nuestro alrededor menos él.

Él se encogió de hombros y me tomó por la cintura. Me sentí un poco ebria y sabía que él estaba igual.

El Dj pone algo movido y sentí los brazos de Edward recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Le di la espalda y me deslicé hacia abajo, abriendo mis piernas en su totalidad. Edward me tomó por la cintura y me alzó para luego girarme en un ágil movimiento.

—Elástica—exclamó en mi oído.

—No sabes cuento—murmuré en su oreja antes de besar su lóbulo.

Edward gruñó en respuesta y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Nos movió a los dos y hace que nuestras caderas estén siempre en contacto. El vaivén es placentero y puedo sentir su erección contra mi vientre. La temperatura aumentó y Edward lo notó.

—Salgamos de este maldito horno—Edward no esperó una afirmación de mi parte, solo me tomó la mano y me hizo caminar entre medio de toda esa gente. Antes de salir le quité una cerveza a un imbécil que intenta ligar con una rubia.

— ¿No te da asco?—preguntó Edward apuntando mi vaso.

—No es para tomar—comuniqué y antes de derramar la cerveza entre mis pechos saco mi encendedor y lo guardo en mi bolsillo— ¡Que calor!

Vi a Edward a los ojos y me apuesto mi teta izquierda a que él piensa que es una manera de ligar.

—Me tienes duro como una piedra, evitemos estos y vamos detrás del árbol— dijo Edward con un tono frio.

Miré a Edward por un largo minuto y decidí sacar el segundo y último porro que descansa en mi bolsillo trasero. Lo encendí y lo fumé sin soltar una palabra.

—Odio esperar—comentó Edward al ver que fumo mi cigarro con una paciencia que parece ser infinita.

Lo observé y me acerqué un poco más a él. La distancia es casi nula.

—Te equivocaste de chica, Cullen. No iré a ninguno lado contigo—Dije fuerte y claro. Él no parecía sorprendido, su expresión era más a como si esperara esto.

—Hubiera dicho antes—Rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado, pero mantuvo su fría voz.

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí de vuelta.

— ¡Tanya!—gritó después de un rato.

Alce las cejas, pero deje de mirarlo cuando la figura de Tanya apareció detrás de él. Pareciera como si ella hubiera esperado este momento.

—Edward—Ella dijo con voz dura.

—Mueve el culo, zorra. Iremos a tu habitación—masculló Edward. Lo vi girarse sin darme ni una mirada. Pasó al lado de Tanya y ésta se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar.

Me dio pena por Tanya y sentí la necesidad de partirle la cara a Edward, pero sé que aquello sería inútil. Tanya mostró una mueca de disculpa y se encogió de hombros, solo le falta pedir disculpas para terminar su papel de patética.

—Eres una estúpida si le haces caso—grité al ver a Tanya dar la vuelta.

Ella movió la cabeza y se giró.

—Pero soy _su_ estúpida—murmuró con resignación total. Vi una sonrisa al reclamarse a sí misma como propiedad de Cullen.

_Pobre mujer._

Seguí fumando mi porro y pensé en qué podía hacer. Volver a casa no es una opción. Entonces recordé a alguien que estaba muy dispuesto hace un rato. Influenciada por el alcohol y el porro busqué a Jasper entre la gente.

* * *

**Hola, muchas gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y RR**

**espero que les guste todo esto y díganme qué opinan :D **

**¡Que tenga una linda semana!**


	3. Estación

_**Los personajes son de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia (Rated M) contiene lenguaje vulgar, violencia y escenas de sexo. **_

_**ACLARACIÓN: Ey, recuperé esta cuenta de FF. **__**Esta historia**__**, con el nombre de "Red Paradise" había sido subida en otra cuenta (Daria Jaymes ), pero la eliminé. Yo era la autora, así que, no es plagio ni ninguna de esas cosas (: **_

**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan es locura. Con pantalones ajustados y camisetas recortadas. Edward Cullen es peligro. Con ropa negra y droga en el bolsillo. Metidos desde siempre en un mundo de sexo, fiestas, drogas y alcohol, rápidamente se involucraron sexualmente y lo que parecía ser sólo una noche llena de excesos los unió. ¿Cómo dos adolescente sin control podrán afrontar las consecuencias? ._

Playlist: _Lamb Of God - Ghost Walking / Heavy in your arms - Florence and the machine._

Capítulo dos: Estación

— ¡Muevan el culo!—escuché que alguien gritaba seguido por un gran portazo.

Me removí en la cama.

—Cállate—mascullé entre dientes.

Tenía sueño. Me dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía mi cuerpo un poco pesado. Las sabanas era muy suaves y el colchón se sentía blando. No tenía idea como era mi cama en la casa de Charlie, pero podía apostar que esta era mucho mejor.

—Mierda—susurró alguien a mi lado.

Fruncí el ceño a medida que me daba la vuelta. Levanté las sábanas y las tiré a los pies de la cama. Me pase las manos por el rostro y tire mi cabello hacia atrás. Miré a mi acompañante y no pude evitar soltar una risa.

—Te ves horrible—admití.

El rubio sacudió su cabeza.

—Gracias.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a maldecir. Intenté hacer un esfuerzo, pero realmente no recordaba su nombre.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunté.

Mi acompañante dejo de reír y giró su cabeza para mirarme. Alzó una ceja.

—Jasper.

_Jasper_.

¡Jasper!

Y, como siempre, las imágenes de la noche pasada me llegaron de golpe. El encuentro con la rubia, la mini charla con la dueña de la casa, el beso con Jasper y el encuentro con Edward.

Bien.

— ¿Tuvimos sexo?—No me preocupe por ser cautelosa, las cosas estaban claras.

Jasper sonrió.

—No, pero si nos divertimos mucho—admitió. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia y mostro una sonrisa.

Le correspondí la risa y me destapé completamente. Observé mi cuerpo casi desnudo y escuché un gemido de parte de Jasper. Miré hacia la puerta un momento y luego me tiré encima de Jasper.

— ¿Nos divertimos, eh?—pregunté, juguetona.

Él no respondió, pero me besó. Terminé de acomodar mis piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Jasper y me moví sobre su _amiguito._

Gemí.

Jasper tomo mi culo y me apretó aún más junto a él. Tragué mientras lo seguía besando. Su legua hizo contacto con la mía y mi excitación aumentó mucho más. Mis manos viajaron por su torso descubierto y jugué un poco con el elástico de su ropa interior.

—Isabella—gimió sobre mis labios.

— ¡Jasper!—Ese grito no había salido de mis labios.

Jasper no dejo de besarme inmediatamente. Finalizo el beso mordiendo mi labio y moviendo su cadera.

— ¿Qué mierda haces?—preguntó, nuevamente, la voz a mis espaldas.

Rodé los ojos y decidí despegarme de Jasper. Toqué el suelo de la habitación y la suavidad de una alfombra me recibió. Ajusté mis pechos dentro del brasier rojo y miré al intruso que estaba en la puerta.

_Edward. ¿Quién más podría ser?_

Lo miré y él me miró fríamente. Sus ojos eran verdes, no azules como había pensado antes. Su rostro no demostraba nada. No había sonrisa ni muecas; solo un joven serio parado frente a una cama. Sin embargo, podía notar su mirada ardiente sobre mi cuerpo. Perdí contacto visual cuando viajo por toda la longitud de mi cuerpo. Era consciente de que traía un conjunto de encaje.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Edward?—la voz de Jasper sonó cansada.

Miré a Jasper mientras bajaba los pies de la cama. Él actuaba como si tuviera toda la paciencia del mundo.

—Carajo, Jasper. Es el cumpleaños de Esme ¿No lo recuerdas? —masculló Edward, pasándose la mano derecha entre su desordenado cabello.

— ¡Maldita sea!—exclamó Jasper. Se paró rápidamente y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

Yo estaba totalmente desorientada. ¿Qué cumpleaños? ¿Qué era Edward de Jasper? ¿Quién mierda es Esme?

—Ey, Isabella. Vístete, no tendrás sexo—Edward me informó, como quien informa el clima.

Bien, me había tratado de puta.

— ¿Quién mierda te crees?—Chillé, apuntando a Edward con el dedo— ¡Deja de mirarme las tetas y mírame a la cara!—Chillé aún más alto cuando me di cuenta que Edward no tenía intenciones de dejar de ver mis tetas.

—No soy operadas y están grandes y fuertes, ¿Cómo no mirarlas?—preguntó alzando la mirada esta vez.

No controle mi cuerpo. Me fui contra Edward.

— ¡Maldito cabrón!—Corrí en su dirección y lo empujé contra la pared. Golpeé su pecho un par de veces mientras Edward intentaba sujetarme los brazos.

—Parece que no tienes un buen humor en la mañana—observó.

—No si me interrumpes mi sexo matutino, animal—gruñí entre dientes.

Edward sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¿Quieres sexo?—su mano se colocó en mi cintura y me dio vuelta, pegándome contra la pared. Acerco su rostro a mi cuello y con su nariz me acarició.

Me estremecí.

—No contigo, gracias—intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero el embistió contra mis caderas, haciéndome soltar un gemido bastante alto.

—Pequeña mentirosa—susurró en mi oído. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi culo y lo toco a su antojo, haciéndome perder la cabeza con cada toque.

Busqué en mi cabeza la cordura, pero la perra me había dejado junto al demonio Edward. Sentía todo su cuerpo contra mí. La dura tela de su pantalón chocaba con mi intimidad y me excitaba más.

—Edward, vámonos—La voz de Jasper sonó un poco cansada y enojada.

Edward soltó un bufido y colocó ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

—Para la otra no te salvas.

—Claro—solté con ironía y salí de su agarre.

Tomé mis pantalones de cuero que estaban tirados bajo una silla y me los coloqué rápidamente. Busqué mi polera y la encontré en la mesita de noche junto al encendedor negro con rallas rojas. Me metí mi encendedor en el brasier y me coloqué la polera.

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos, Isabella?—preguntó Jasper a mis espaldas. Pegué un saltito en mi lugar.

—Pensé que se habían ido—murmuré no muy alto mientras me colocaba mis converse.

—Yo me quiero ir—admitió Edward.

Parecía que él sería el imbécil que me haría imposible mi estadía en Forks.

—La verdad es que sí. Quiero que me lleven.

Edward alzo las cejas y negó con la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación. Jasper solamente asintió y me espero en la puerta.

Bajamos las escaleras en completo silencio. Cada chica que pasaba frente a mi saludaba a Edward y le guiñaba un ojo. Jasper no se quedaba atrás. Los mujeriegos de Forks.

— ¡Mierda!—me quejé cuando llegamos a la puerta principal.

Edward no se detuvo y siguió caminando, en cambio Jasper se detuvo a mirarme.

— ¿Qué?—bufó.

Rodé los ojos y me lleve la mano a la frente.

—Mi chaqueta. La he dejado detrás del árbol—expliqué a medida que me iba alejando más de él. Jasper me siguió.

Salí al patio trasero de la casa y todo era un caso. Estaba la mierda en el patio: Colillas de cigarros por todos lados, vasos plásticos y gente dormida.

Qué bonito.

Deje de prestarle atención a ese montón de personas que no conocía y corrí a buscar mi chaqueta detrás del árbol. Era un milagro el hecho de que estuviera intacta. Pensándolo mejor, era un milagro que la chaqueta estuviera ahí.

— ¿No le paso nada?

—No—suspiré.

Miré el cielo a través de las hojas del árbol y un cielo plomo me recibió. Bien, me gustaba el frio.

—Vamos—murmuré colocándome la chaqueta. La tela estaba helada, pero ayudaría con el problema de piel de gallina.

Jasper caminaba más rápido que yo, así que lo seguí casi trotando. Un volvo plateado nos esta esperando y Edward tocaba la bocina como un maniático.

— ¿La zorrita encontró su chaqueta?—preguntó cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo.

Solté una maldición y me subí al maldito auto.

—A la casa del Jefe Swan, chicos—dije mientras me terminaba de arreglar la chaqueta.

— ¿Qué mierda dices?—preguntó Edward.

—Charlie Swan es mi padre, Edward.

Edward me quedo mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza y soltó una maldición.

— ¿Enserio?—preguntó nuevamente.

Suspiré

— ¿Eres imbécil o qué?

—Cariño, vives a la mierda—informó Jasper.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Por Dios—exclamé—, es imposible que viva lejos si este pueblo es jodidamente pequeño.

—Vivimos a las afuera de Forks—explicó Edward.

—Entonces ustedes son los que viven lejos—concluí.

Ambos soltaron un bufido y se quedaron en silencio. Gracias a Dios.

Estaba mirando los asientos de cuero del volvo cuando comenzó a sonar una canción. Edward tenía tan alta la música que mis pensamientos retumbaban en mi cabeza. La melodía habían empezado despacio, pero después comenzó mucho más fuerte y ahora ya no podía escuchar nada más que la… voz del cantante.

…_ the end of days and a reason to die._

Edward movía la cabeza y Jasper golpeaba la guantera del auto al ritmo de la música. No sabía qué canción era la que sonaba, pero podía decir que era bastante ruidosa. A pesar de eso, mi pie derecho se movía al ritmo de la canción y no pude evitar el impulso de morder mi labio. Miré a través de la ventana y noté la mirada de algunos transeúntes encima del auto. Las ventanas estaban polarizadas, así que ellos no podían verme, pero sabía que todo el pueblo conocía al dueño del auto.

_Shots fired just to numb the pain  
There's no one left to save_

Pensé que conocería las calles de Forks en una tarde de lluvia solitaria. Hasta incluso llegue a pensar que las conocería mientras Charlie me llevaba en su auto de policía. Había creado miles de situaciones, pero ninguna como esta: Yo en un auto con dos desconocidos que tenían la música fuerte y la cantaban gritando.

Me quede mirando las calles y a lo lejos observé a un grupo de chicas. Una le pegó con el codo en las costillas a la otra y le dijo algo. Después de tres segundos cuatro chicas estaban mirando el auto con cara de estúpidas. Y una idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

Observé a Edward y noté que él me dedicaba miradas por el retrovisor. Miré a las chicas y luego lo miré a él. Me saqué la chaqueta lo más rápido que puede y luego la camiseta, quedando solo en mi brasier rojo.

Bajé la ventana del auto, acomodé mis pechos y saque la mitad de mi cuerpo por la ventana.

— ¡Zorras!—Grité cuando nos estábamos acercando a el grupo de estúpidas. Ellas me miraron. Estiré mi brazo derecho, luego el izquierdo y les alce el dedo.

Adentro del auto se escucharon las risas de Jasper y Edward aplacadas por la música. Entre mi cuerpo y me revolqué de la risa en el asiento.

—Estas jodidamente loca, Swan—me dijo Jasper, mirándome las tetas.

_Oh, cariño, no sabes cuánto. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

— ¿Dónde mierda estabas?—fue la gran recibida que me dio Charlie al llegar a casa.

Evite rodar los ojos para no enfadar más a Charlie y así evitar una larga charla. Miré disimuladamente por la ventana de la sala de estar y noté que el auto de Edward no se veía.

Suspiré.

—De fiesta—contesté con simpleza.

Charlie me miró y movió los brazos y la cabeza mientras repetía mi respuesta.

— ¡Llevas menos de 24 horas en el pueblo y ya estás en fiesta!—gritó, tirando la lata de la cerveza.

—Mierda, Charlie, deja de gritar—pedí, tapándome los oídos un poco. Me senté en el sillón verde oscuro y tiré mi chaqueta al suelo.

—No soy como tu madre, Isabella. Aquí hay reglas.

—Conmigo no funcionan las reglas, Charlie.

—Tendrás que aprender entonces, Isabella.

Fulminé a Charlie con la mirada por un largo tiempo. Mi terquedad era igual a la de él y ambos sabíamos que podíamos iniciar una gran guerra si es que no estábamos en el mismo lado.

—En la tarde tenemos que ir a la estación—comunicó después de un rato. Me sorprendí un poco por su capacidad de cambiar el tema, aunque también me di cuenta que había sacado aquello de él.

—No quiero.

—Cariño, no es una pregunta. A las seis de la tarde quiero tu trasero allí, con una sonrisa y un lindo vestido de flores.

Charlie con el tiempo habían empezado a desarrollar su humor y el sarcasmo.

—Olvida el vestido de flores—advertí, frunciendo el ceño.

Charlie soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, tal vez no es necesario que tengas flores encima.

—Tal vez no es necesario que…

—Es necesario—me cortó Charlie antes de que realizara mi comentario.

Resistí el impulso de levantarle el dedo.

—En ese caso, es mejor que me vaya a bañar y esas cosas de chicas.

Charle movió la boca y su bigote se sacudió de una manera chistosa. Sacudió su mano derecha y se sentó en el sillón que estaba al frente de la televisión. Parecía ser que vivir solo lo había convertido en una persona más relajada.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido posible y me encerré en mi habitación. Seguía igual a como la recordaba, sólo habían pequeños cambios. La cama era mucho más grande y una laptop moderna descansaba en mi escritorio negro. Las paredes eran de un verde agua y el suelo de madera. El espejo ahora era de cuerpo completo y pequeñas luces rodeaban la cabecera de mi cama. Las cortinas blancas colgaban y tapaban un poco el tono de las ventanas, pero sabía que Charlie había pintado la ventana blanca.

Solté un bufido al ver mis maletas y cajas en el suelo de la habitación. Me acerqué a la caja en donde estaban mis libros y los ordené en las repisas que descansaban arriba de mi escritorio. Los discos los coloqué en una repisa al lado de la ventana y me limité a tirar los bolsos de ropa al armario.

—Listo—resoplé cuando caí en la cama.

— ¡Isabella, llegó la pizza!—Charlie gritó desde, supongo, la escalera.

Me removí en la cama y solté una maldición antes de bajar los pies. No me moleste en responderle a Charlie. Salí de mi habitación lo más lento posible y bajé las escaleras haciendo sonar más de la cuenta los pies.

—Isabella, deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña—me gruñó Charlie cuando estaba colocando los platos con mayor fuerza de la necesaria.

No respondí.

Charlie soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en su silla. Él había puesto los tenedores y cuchillos, solo faltaban los venditos platos. Coloqué uno verde para él y uno rojo para mí. Saqué dos cervezas y le colocó una a Charlie.

— ¿Me quitas mis cervezas?—preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Charlie, lo que es tuyo es mío, ¿Bien?—suspiré—. Soy tu hija, viejo.

Él rodó los ojos y colocó un gran trozo de pizza en mi plato.

— ¿Qué hice para merecer una hija tan antipática? —masculló.

Rodé los ojos y me concentré en mi trozo de pizza.

— ¿Estás lista para empezar el instituto?

Charlie intentaba mantener una conversación decente conmigo. Bien.

—Claro—respondí con el sarcasmo en la punta de mi lengua.

— ¡Demonios, Isabella!—gritó Charlie, golpeando al mesa— ¿Puedes intentar ser simpática por un momento?

Alcé una ceja y me puse de pie. Caminé al lava platos y deje mi plato con la mitad de pizza en éste.

Salí de la habitación sin mirar a Charlie. Lo sentí bufar y no pude evitar rodar los ojos. Había controlado mi lengua víbora con Charlie, pero él sabía que en cualquier momento tendríamos grandes problemas.

— ¡A las 6, Isabella!—sentí que gritaba detrás de mí.

Subí las escaleras sin prestar mucha atención a Charlie. Ahora sí me podía bañar sin interrupciones.

El baño seguía igual que siempre. Paredes blancas impecables y un gran espejo. Nada fuera de lo común. Me duché lentamente. El agua caliente recorrió mi cuerpo y una sensación de satisfacción me invadió. La esponja que había traído de Chicago se me quedo en la maleta que tire al armario, así que mi ducha no fue tan larga.

Charlie había estado moviendo cosas en su habitación, porque sentía grandes golpes seguidos por grandes maldiciones de parte de Charlie. Podía apostar a que remodelaba su habitación; esa era su manera de controlar la rabia.

— ¡Charlie, está listo el baño!—le avisé, aunque lo hice por molestar.

Como esperaba, algo se cayó y la maldición que soltó Charlie sonó por toda la casa. Intenté ocultar mi carcajada, sin éxito, mientras entraba a la habitación.

.

.

.

Me terminé de acomodar las converse verdes y le indiqué a Charlie que encendiera el auto.

— ¿No tendría que estar mi moto aquí?—pregunté, impaciente.

Charlie rodó los ojos.

—Estará el domingo en la tarde y lo sabes. Además, tienen que hacerle una revisión.

—Charlie, la moto está en perfectas condiciones.

—Estaría más tranquilo.

Hice una mueca y deje de prestarle atención. Encendí mi IPod y coloqué el aleatorio mientras miraba arreglaba mi camiseta. No llevaba un vestido ni nada de eso. No era estúpida como para andar con un vestido con el clima que había. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de utilizar mis camisetas con nudos. Había sacado una camiseta verde con un escote pronunciado. Sabía que a Charlie le molestaba, pero me importaba una mierda.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My beloved was weighed down…_

Comencé a cantar la canción un poco despacio. Charlie conducía demasiado rápido como para ser un policía y en estos momento me doy cuenta que mi personalidad la había sacado de él. A pesar de que él siempre estuviera haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar, sabía que veía en mí a su alma adolescente que tuvo que dejar cuando tenía 18 años…. Cuando nací yo. A veces me pregunto si me odia por ese hecho, pero jamás me ha quitado el sueño ese pensamiento, así que, jamás he sido capaz de preguntárselo.

— ¡Isabella!—salté en mi asiento ante semejante grito y me giré para mirar a Charlie.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa?—chillé, sacándome los audífonos.

—Bájame el tono, Isabella—gruñe—.Llegamos.

Después de su advertencia y aviso se baja del auto sin indicarme nada. Imito su acción y me bajo dando un fuerte portazo. Charlie salta.

—Sólo compórtate—pidió antes de caminar.

Alcé los hombros y lo seguí, con la esperanza de que no resulte aburrido. Cuando entro y veo a todas esas personas de una edad mayor me doy cuenta que, posiblemente, lo más entretenido en este lugar era la cerveza.

Treinta minutos después y yo todavía no podía sonreír. Ni siquiera una red inalámbrica que me permita el acceso a internet encontraba. Sólo estaba sentada lejos de todos moviendo mi vaso de cerveza. Charlie estaba con sus amigos y se reían como idiotas. No entendía cuál era el motivo de traerme aquí…

— ¡Charlie!—una voz conocida saludó a la entrada de la estación.

Levanté mi cabeza rápidamente y me desperté.

— ¡Edward, muchacho!—masculló Charlie, sin mucha gracia mientras se colocaba de pie.

Fruncí el ceño mientras veía la escena. Charlie camino hacia Edward y lo saludó haciendo un estúpido movimiento de manos.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Charlie.

—No sabía que follar en el auto era tan grave—respondió Edward. Él caminó hacía las cervezas y se abrió una, como si estuviera en su jodida casa. Él todavía no me veía.

—Era en un estacionamiento público, Cullen—Un policía, un poco más joven que Charlie, entró a la estación. Su cabello rojizo se movió cuando cerró a sus espaldas la puerta.

—Y una mierda—masculló Edward.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás, Edward?—bufó Charlie.

Edward alzó los hombros y giró los ojos.

—Me importa una mierda. ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora, jefe?—se nota que Edward quiere salir tan rápido como yo de ahí.

Estaba tan concentrada en la conversación que se me había olvidado el vaso que tenía en mi mano. En un descuido, mi vaso se cayó y todo el contenido se vació en mis pantalones.

— ¡Mierda!—me queje, parándome rápidamente.

— ¡Isabella!

— ¡Mira, Charlie! —indiqué mis pantalones.

Charlie cierra los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Nadie me presenta a la señorita?—Dijo Edward, con su voz seductora.

Me tensé por un momento y luego alce la cabeza rápidamente. Edward me miró y pude notar el reconocimiento. ¿Estaría ebrio?

—Aléjate, Cullen—Charlie gruñó.

—Tranquila, jefe. Tu hija es difícil. Anoche no pude follarla.

Estoy segura que vi la mano de Charlie volar a su pistola.

—Pero mi amigo Jasper estuvo toda la noche con ella…

Edward seguía hablando y hablando. Charlie estaba morado por la ira y sabía que podría dispararle a Edward. Bueno, quizás no dispararle, pero si lograría ocasionar problemas.

No sé qué mierda hice. Sólo sé que en menos de cinco segundos tenía a Edward agarrado de la mano y lo arrastraba fuera de la estación. Lo escuché reír.

—Maldición, cállate. Te estoy salvando el culo.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Charlie y yo somos amigos.

Rodé los ojos y me apresuré a caminar más rápido. No conocía ni una mierda de éste pueblo, así que prácticamente sólo caminaba y me adentraba en el bosque. Lo último que escuche antes de dejar de ver la estación de policías fue a Charlie gritando mi nombre.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y RR**  
_Quería decirles que me iré de vacaciones. Son pequeñas, así que estaré de vuelta el viernes y lo más seguro es que actualice el sábado. _

**¡Que tengan una linda semana! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Fuerte, rápido y duro

_**Los personajes son de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia (Rated M) contiene lenguaje vulgar, violencia y escenas de sexo. **_

_**ACLARACIÓN: Ey, recuperé esta cuenta de FF. **__**Esta historia**__**, con el nombre de "Red Paradise" había sido subida en otra cuenta (Daria Jaymes ), pero la eliminé. Yo era la autora, así que, no es plagio ni ninguna de esas cosas (: **_

**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan es locura. Con pantalones ajustados y camisetas recortadas. Edward Cullen es peligro. Con ropa negra y droga en el bolsillo. Metidos desde siempre en un mundo de sexo, fiestas, drogas y alcohol, rápidamente se involucraron sexualmente y lo que parecía ser sólo una noche llena de excesos los unió. ¿Cómo dos adolescente sin control podrán afrontar las consecuencias? ._

**Capítulo con _lemmon._**

* * *

Capítulo tres: Fuerte, rápido y duro

Las pisadas de Edward se escuchaban bastante fuerte a medida que nos adentrábamos al bosque. Cualquier rastro de humor en su rostro había desaparecido.

—No tenías que rescatarme—comentó Edward por enésima vez.

—Era mi única salida.

— ¿Fui usado?

—Muy usado, Cullen.

Escuché a Edward soltar una carcajada seca. Él estaba guiándome hasta su casa y no tenía que ser muy inteligente como para saber qué esperaba de mí. Leía un letrero con letras en neón en su espalda que decía: sexo. Todo sobre Edward era sexo, incluso su actitud demandante y antipática.

— ¿Por qué mierda me sigues?—escuché a Edward bufar.

—No es un placer, pero es la única forma de salir con vida de este maldito bosque.

—Desapareces al llegar a mi casa.

Fruncí el ceño y seguí caminando un poco atontada. Había estado esperando el comentario pesado de Edward, pero su 'amabilidad' estaba sobrepasando mis límites. De igual forma, me quede callada. No sacaba nada con seguir discutiendo con Edward cuando sé que su terca cabeza jamás me dejaría ganar. El orgullo de Edward era tan grande como su ego. Y, al parecer, me había salvado del sexo.

—Mierda—masculló Edward.

Me acerqué un poco a él y noté la inmensa casa, llena de ventanales, que se mostraba ante nosotros. Tres pisos y paredes de madera. Era inmensa y muy bonita, a decir verdad. Aunque me gustaban las casas pequeñas, darse el gusto de estar en esa casa por un momento era agradable. Sin embargo, Edward tenía los ojos puestos en una señora que conversaba con una morena alta.

—Bien—murmuré, pasando al lado de Edward y saliendo del bosque—Yo me voy.

Giré y caminé por el pequeño camino de tierra que giraba alrededor de la casa. El piso estaba húmedo y había agua por todos lados, así que supongo que mis converse terminarían llenas de barro.

_Genial. _

— ¡Ey, ey!—Edward tiró mi brazo y quede pegada a su pecho—Entrarás conmigo a la casa.

—No quiero entrar contigo.

—Entraras—murmuró con voz fría.

Moví mi brazo para que lo soltara, pero él decidió pasar su mano por mi cintura y pegarme más a su pecho de manera ruda.

— ¡Edward, querido!—La vieja esa de cabello claro y ojos verdes miró a Edward.

Edward soltó un bufido.

—No jodas, Esme.

Así que ella era Esme…

—Eddie, no creo que sea correcto que le hables así a tu madre—dijo la morena que estaba al lado de Esme. El tono que utilizo fue tan dulce que casi vomito.

Edward no hizo caso y siguió caminando conmigo al lado.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de traer _putas_ a casa?—preguntó Esme cuando pasamos a su lado. Me tensé rápidamente—Gianna vino a pasar el rato contigo, Edward.

—Ella vino por mi pene, Esme—aclaró Edward, haciéndome reír— e Isabella no es una puta.

—Edward, compórtate.

Edward apretó el agarre en mi cintura y miró a Esme.

—Claro, mami—dijo y me tuve que inclinar hacia delante para ver que él le estaba mostrando una sonrisa irónica.

No comprendí de qué se trataba hasta que los labios de Edward chocaron fuerte contra los míos. Abrí los ojos y parpadeé varias veces antes de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. La mano de Edward se colocó en mi nuca y me apretó más contra él. Sentí sus caderas más cerca y su mano, que antes estaba en mi cintura, viajó a mi trasero. Esme estaba murmurando alguna mierda y decidí vengarme contra ella por haberme dicho puta. Coloqué mi mano izquierda en el cuello de Edward y con la otra agarre su chaqueta y lo atraje hacia mí. Cuando su cuerpo estuve completamente pegado al mío, sentí que me sentaba encima de algo y no me tomo mucho tiempo comprender que era la parte trasera de su auto. Vi como Esme miraba la escena con la boca abierta y aquello me alentó a meter mi mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Edward para apretarlo más contra mí. Edward gimió despacio en mi boca y yo le correspondí. Hace algún rato la lengua de Edward habían invadido mi boca y su aliento cálido se mezclaba conmigo. Delineé con mi lengua su labio inferior y lo mordí ligeramente antes de empezar a besarnos desesperadamente. Mi lengua con mi aro batallaba contra su lengua. Respiraba por la nariz para no tener que rompes el beso, pero no podía evitar mi respiración agitada.

_Dios, esto se siente tan bien._

No sabía que besar a Edward era tan excitante. Si lo hubiera descubierto el día de la fiesta… hubiera dejado que me follara duro.

—Eres una desvergonzada—murmuró Edward contra mis labios.

—Me tienes encima de tu auto, besándome al frente de tu madre y esa puta ¿Quién es más desvergonzado?—pregunté.

Edward se separó un poco de mí y sonrió.

—Quizás yo, ya que este es el auto de mi padre.

Abrí los ojos y antes de que pudiera reclamar, Edward había atacado mis labios nuevamente. Solté una pequeña carcajada contra sus labios antes de seguir besándolo. La sensación era tan excitante que me estaba debatiendo por decirle que vayamos a su habitación.

— ¡Esme, cariño!—La voz gruesa de un hombre se escuchó desde el interior de la casa.

Edward sonrió contra mis labios y siguió besándome.

— ¡Edward, maldita sea!—exclamó el mismo hombre de la voz gruesa.

Gemí en protesta cuando Edward dejo mis labios y giré mi cabeza para buscar al dueño de la voz. Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba parado al lado de nosotros, en el último escalón de la escalera para entrar a la casa. Su vestimenta elegante me llamo la atención por un momento, pero cuando vi sus facciones quede impresionada por la belleza y delicadeza de su cara. Claramente era el padre de Edward.

—Hola, _papi_—saludó Edward con burla.

Su _papi _apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué mierda haces?—preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Besaba a Isabella encima de tu auto—contestó Edward. Tomó mis caderas y me dejo en el suelo—, ¿Saldrás con Esme?

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás, Edward?

— ¿Cuándo me dejaras en paz, Carlisle?

Edward pasó su mano por su cabello y soltó un suspiro. Tomó mi mano de mala manera y me arrastro por las escaleras.

—Pásenlo bien—gritó Edward mientras subíamos las escaleras—. Follen como conejos—agregó y me metió dentro de la casa rápidamente.

Edward rio a carcajadas mientras cerraba la puerta y tiraba su chaqueta al sillón. Inspeccioné el lugar y me encontré con un espacio bastante iluminado y grande.

—Tanto amor con tus padres—comenté.

Edward me indico que lo siguiera, pero no respondió. Subí las escaleras, siguiéndolo. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros, pero con la rapidez con la cual Edward subía las escaleras sólo pude apreciar uno en donde salían sus padres. En el tercer piso había sólo tres habitaciones y la más escondida de todas era la habitación de Edward. No pregunté si podía entrar, sólo lo seguí.

—Iremos a la fiesta de Mike—Edward se sacó su camiseta y la tiro al suelo.

Aprecié su bien formado cuerpo antes de contestar.

— ¿Iremos?

— ¿Quieres quedarte en tu casa?—alzó una ceja en mi dirección y levantó los hombros—Es tu problema si así lo decides.

Rodé los ojos y observé la habitación. Había una pared repleta de discos musicales y en su escrito descansaban unos libros. Al parecer él no era fanático de los libros. En su habitación no había muchas cosas que pudieran decir algo sobre su personalidad, pero podía decir que le gustaban los videos juegos gracias a la consola de juego que descansaba debajo de la gran televisión de pantalla plana. No era una gran observación, pero no era una maldita psicóloga. Habían dos puertas continuas en la parte izquierda de la habitación, supongo que una era su armario y el otro el baño. Hablando de armario, recordé mis pantalones manchados de cerveza. Edward hace rato había desaparecido de la habitación y ahora escuchaba el sonido del agua caer. Solté un suspiro y me saqué las converse para después quitarme el pantalón. Ahora tenía que esperar a que Edward saliera del baño para pedirle que colocara mis pantalones en la jodida lavadora.

Me senté en la cama y esperé. El aburrimiento me consumía y no quería revisar la colección de música de Edward. No sentía curiosidad por su música y a decir verdad, me daba flojera tener que levantarme de la cómoda cama.

—Espero que no estés…—Edward salió del baño con una toalla en su cintura. Su ceño se frunció al verme sentada en la cama.

—_Buscando en mis cosas_—completé por él, imitando su voz.

Edward seguía con su ceño fruncido y miró al suelo, en donde estaba tirado mi pantalón.

—Uhm—murmuré, saltando como un resorte de la cama— ¿Podrías meter esto a la lavadora?—pregunté, recogiendo mi pantalón.

—Huele a cerveza.

—Tiré la cerveza encima de mi pantalón, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Edward me quito los pantalones y se fue. Me encontré nuevamente sola en la habitación. Poco era lo que podía apreciar de la habitación. Ahora que la veo mejor, tiene las paredes de color celeste suave y una alfombra blanca.

—Tu pantalón estará listo en 40 minutos—avisó Edward al entrar a la habitación.

—Gracias—murmuré.

Él alzo la mano y caminó a su equipo de música. Sentí que movía los discos y yo me di cuenta del desorden que había dejado con mis converse. Una estaba cerca del sillón y otra por los pies de la cama. Me tiré al suelo y gateé en busca del zapato más lejano y luego me di vuelta para sacar el otro par.

— ¿Qué haces?—la voz de Edward se escuchó más cerca.

Me coloqué de rodillas y alcé mis converse.

—Las ordenaba—aclaré. Giré mi cabeza para buscarlo y estaba parado detrás de mí, con una ceja alzada.

—En esa posición, Isabella—movió la cabeza y mojo sus labios—gran error.

Sonreí con descaro y me coloqué de pie.

— ¿Error?—murmuré. Él era mucho más alto que yo, por lo que tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba.

Una canción no tan conocida para mi comenzó a sonar de fondo.

—Ahora tendré que follarte duro—gritó Edward en mi oído y mis bragas se mojaron.

Miré a Edward caminar a la mesa pequeña que estaba al lado de la cama y sacó un condón. Tiró su toalla a la cama y deslizo el preservativo por su erecto miembro. Apreté las piernas al notar lo _dotado_ que estaba Cullen.

Tomando la iniciativa, caminé a la pared más cercana. Con la mirada de Edward encima de mi cuerpo, me quité la camiseta y el brasier.

— ¡Vamos, Cullen!—chillé.

Edward negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia mí. Sus labios atacaron mi cuello rápidamente y mi cuerpo se estampó en la pared con la rudeza de Edward. Las manos traviesas de Edward rompieron mis bragas y él se inclinó hacia debajo de una manera que su erección estuviera en la entrada de mi intimidad. Me miró y me penetró rápidamente.

No acaricias.

No suavidad.

Eleve mis pies por la fuerza que él uso y el dolor se mezcló con la satisfacción. Envolví la cintura de Edward con mis piernas y lo apreté más a mí. Coloqué mis manos en los hombros de Edward, rasguñando cada vez que Edward me daba una estocada profunda. Comenzó a moverse con rapidez y mi cuerpo chocaba cada vez con la pared. Mis gritos eran sumamente fuertes y con cada estocada Edward aumentaba su sonrisa. Sentía que podía caer, ya que Edward no me sujetaba con sus brazos. Él sólo estaba ahí empujando, llevándome al borde y con sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de mi cabeza.

— ¡Más fuerte!—me atreví a gritar después. Mi cabeza chocó contra la pared cuando Edward me dio una _fuerte_ y _profunda_ estocada.

—Fuerte, rápido y duro—aclaró Edward mordiendo mi pezón derecho.

Él sacó mis piernas de su cintura y me dejo en el suelo. Fruncí el ceño por un momento, pero antes de que pudiera articular una preguntar, Edward me había dado vuelta. Ahora estaba contra la pared.

Sabía que la delicadeza no estaba en el diccionario de Edward y me quedo claro cuando separo mis piernas bruscamente. Su erección paso por todo mi trasero hasta encontrar mi intimidad. Mi pecho quedo pegado a la pared y tuve que ladear la cara para poder pegarme mucho mejor. Edward tomó uno de mis pechos y lo comenzó a acariciar, aumentando mi excitación. Sus estocadas eran como él dijo, fuertes, rápidas y duras. Saltaba con cada estocada y sabía que Edward se lo pasaba increíble por verme a sus pies.

Así que decidí jugar yo también.

Bajé mi mano derecha y busqué el pene de Edward. La velocidad con la cual entraba y salía de mi era asombrosa, pero sentirlo contra mi mano era aún más. Los jadeos de Edward aumentaron y los podía escuchar como pequeños susurros en mi oído. Con mayor confianza, me deslice hacia abajo y acaricié sus genitales_. _Edward apretó con más fuerza mi pezón y sonreí con arrogancia a pesar de que él no podía verme claramente.

De fondo cambio la canción y por un momento pude escuchar claramente los gritos de Edward. Luego, la habitación se inundó por el sonido de otra melodía y comprendí que el Cd se trataba de una mezcla de canciones favoritas.

La canción comenzaba un poco lenta. Edward comenzó a estimular mi clítoris. Mis gritos fueron aún más altos y por un momento me sentí avergonzada por lo gritona que podía resultar. Cuando la batería comenzó a sonar completamente, Edward saco sus dedos de mi clítoris y se concentró otra vez en mi pezón.

Mi pecho dolía un poco al estar golpeándose contra la pared, pero no me importo. Al parecer esta canción emocionaba mucho a Edward y aquello me gustaba. Volviendo con mi tarea de acariciarle las bolas a Edward, él se inclinó y me tomo la cara para darme un beso demasiado rudo y apasionado. Su lengua se abrió paso por si sola y sus estocadas fueron al ritmo de ésta. Mis piernas comenzaron a fallar y sabía que el orgasmo estaba por azotarme. Intentaba retenerlo, la sensación de ser follada por Edward era demasiada. La lengua de Edward abandonó mi boca y se encontró con el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Vamos al infierno, Isabella. Fuerte, rápido y duro—Edward susurró en mi oído, seguida de una dura estocada para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

Gemí como respuesta.

—Llévame—me escuché pedir.

Edward murmuró algo y movió la mano a mis caderas. Luego deslizo su mano por mi muslo y me hizo doblar mi pierna derecha, para enredarla en su cintura y la mantuvo sujeta.

—Al infierno —afirmó en mi oído.

Agradecí ser _elástica_.

Edward me dio una fuerte estocada al mismo momento que tomaba mis caderas y me acercaba más él.

_I hear his voice inside my heart…_

_We were never alive, and we won't be born again…_

Abrí la boca en busca de aire y grité como una loca.

_Fuerte, rápido y duro_

Una gota de sudor se deslizo rápidamente y se perdió en el camino de mis senos.

_Fuerte, rápido y duro_

Edward apretó mi clítoris y recordé que mi mano todavía estaba en sus genitales.

_Fuerte, rápido y duro_

Acaricié y apreté como loca mientras la mano de Edward acariciaba con círculos mi clítoris. En ningún momento él disminuyo sus estocadas.

_Fuerte, rápido y duro_

— ¡Ah!—grité al sentir la palma de la mano de Edward acariciar mi clítoris.

_Fuerte, rápido y duro_

—Ven conmigo, Isabella—Edward gritó detrás de mí.

Edward dejo mi pie en el suelo antes de que yo pudiera concluir mi orgasmo. Me giró sin salirse de mí y aquello fue lo que me hizo ver soltar mi orgasmo y ver estrellas.

_Fuerte, rápido y duro_

Mis labios se movieron fácilmente cuando Edward los beso. Las caderas de Edward dieron su última estocada salvaje y su grito se mezcló con la música y mis jadeos.

_Fuerte, rápido y duro_

Edward me soltó cuando él logro recuperar el aliento. Me deje caer en el suelo cuando él dejo de sujetarme y solté un gemido de dolor cuando mis piernas apretaron mi intimidad. Mordí mi labio.

— ¿Qué tan seguido tienes sexo, Isabella?—Edward preguntó un poco jadeante a mi lado.

Miré hacia arriba y lo vi sacándose el condón.

—Cuando se da la ocasión—intenté alzar los hombros, pero las estrellas todavía revoloteaban detrás de mis parpados.

Edward sonrió y no agregó nada. Una vez amarrado el condón, lo tiro en pequeño recipiente que estaba en una esquina de su habitación.

—Eres gritona—dijo como si nada y rodé los ojos—. Me gusto follar contigo, Isabella.

—Si lo dices para quedar bien conmigo, Cullen, ahórratelo—Mi voz ahora sonó normal—Díselo a tus perras.

—Nunca lo he dicho.

Tuve que girarme para poder verle la cara a Edward. Su rostro estaba con sus características frías. No pude evitar alzar una ceja.

—No te creo. Déjalo así.

—Nadie en este jodido pueblo es tan gritona y caliente como tú—admitió—, las perras de aquí si son buenas en la cama… pero tú las superas, Isabella. ¿Sabes que tienes el coño más apretado que he utilizado?

Apreté los labios y cerré los ojos. Ese era el típico alago que me decían siempre. _Que apretada eres, Isabella, _¿No tienen otra puta frase? ¿Pude haber algo más cliché?

No contesté.

—Ven y dúchate conmigo. Nada de sexo. —Edward prácticamente ordenó.

Aunque mi sexo palpito ante la mención de sexo, le agradecí que no exigiera otra ronda. Mi vagina se quejaba en estos momentos.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡No pienso usar esas bragas!—grité colérica.

Edward rodó los ojos y tiró las bragas encima de la cama.

—Son nuevas, Isabella —repitió—. Las tengo para este tipo de casos.

—Este tipo de casos se podrían evitar si fueras más amables al momento de quitarme las bragas.

Edward gruñó y me dio la espalda.

— ¿Entonces, qué mierda harás?—preguntó.

Medité por un momento y miré el culo de Edward. Una idea cruzo mi mente.

—Esto —caminé a su armario y rebusqué en el cajón de la ropa interior de Edward. Le había visto sacar su ropa desde ahí, así que no me costó mucho encontrar un bóxer apretado.

—Oh, Isabella, estás loca—Edward llegó a mi lado y me quito la prenda negra que había elegido.

Su mirada de advertencia no me dio miedo. Alcé los hombros y saqué una prenda ploma y me la coloqué rápidamente. Me quedaba suelta, claramente, pero gracias al elástico no se me caía rápido.

—Sácatelo—Edward ordenó y sus ojos flamearon.

—Tú rompes mis bragas, yo saco tu ropa.

— ¿Sacas mi ropa?, mierda Isabella, deja mi ropa interior en su lugar.

No le preste atención a Edward y comencé a rebuscar alguna camiseta que fuera de mi agrado. El armario de Edward era enorme como para ser de hombre.

— ¿Qué mierda buscas, Isabella?

Sonreí cuando encontré una camiseta verde musgo en el cajón. Me la coloqué rápidamente.

—Gracias por la ropa, Cullen—agradecí descaradamente mientras salía de su armario.

Edward me tomo el brazo y me dio la vuelta.

—Sácate todo esto ahora, Isabella.

— ¿Qué pasa si te digo que no?

—Te irá mal, Isabella.

—No te tengo miedo, Cullen.

Besé sus labios fugazmente y me salí de la cárcel de sus brazos. Caminé hacia la cama y me coloqué los pantalones rápidamente. Acomodé la camiseta dentro de los pantalones y luego me coloqué mis converse. Caminé al espejo que tenía Edward en su habitación y me mire desde todos los ángulo.

—Odio que se metan en mis cosas, Isabella.

—Yo también lo odio, pero si algún día entras a mi habitación te dejare que hagas lo que quieras—le guiñé un ojo.

—No tengo mucha paciencia.

No le presté atención y miré a través de la ventana. Estaba totalmente oscuro y las ganas de salir de fiestas hicieron que mi cuerpo hormigueara.

— ¿Nos vamos?—pregunté.

Edward gruñó y se terminó de acomodar la chaqueta.

—Vamos.

.

.

.

.

.

Una gran casa pintada de un color melón se alzó ante nuestros ojos. El auto de Edward iba realmente rápido y aquello era lo que más me gustaba. Edward hizo una buena maniobra al estacionar el auto. No pude contener mi pregunta.

— ¿Dónde hacen las _carreras_?

Edward alzó una ceja en mi dirección y apagó el motor.

—Cerca de la Push—se limitó a contestar antes de bajar del auto.

Me quedé unos cinco segundos en el auto para recordar dónde estaba la Push. Recordé una playa y a Charlie con un estúpido traje de baño.

—Su alteza, ¿Me hace el honor de bajarse de mi puto auto?—Edward golpeó la ventana y me gritó desde afuera.

Le mostré el dedo a Edward y empujé la puerta para salir. Bajo su atenta mirada solté la puerta y ésta dio un portazo. Edward apretó los labios y noté que la escena le daba gracia. Solté una pequeña risa. Me encontraba ansiosa por la fiesta. Al parecer, en este pueblucho había mucha fiesta, y al parecer todos eran unos hijos de papis con grandes casas.

—Cullen—alguien llamo a nuestras espaldas.

—Deja de joder—masculló Edward—, no tengo nada.

Me giré para ver al chico moreno fruncir el ceño y luego dar la vuelta. No había que ser muy inteligente como para saber qué era lo que él quería.

La mayoría de las personas que estaban en la fiesta ya se encontraban influenciados por el alcohol. Todavía no lográbamos entrar a la casa y tres zorras se nos habían acercado. Cada vez que venía una no podía evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara que ponían cuando Edward las rechazaba. Era una cara de total decepción mezclado con un poco de pena, aunque claro, esa cara se convertía en ira cuando me veían a mí al lado de él. Me pregunto si todas serán así…

Un gran sonido en la puerta de la casa llamó mi atención. Un chico rubio tenía en la mano un tubo. Es de esos tubos que se giran y tira una cantidad de papel picado. Todos los que están afuera gritan descontrolados y comienzan a bailar ahí mismo, ahora la entrada esta tapada por imbéciles. Edward lo nota y me guía por un costado de la casa. Vi la puerta trasera de la casa y no pude evitar correr hacia ella.

Quería un trago.

Un cigarro.

Olvidando a mi acompañante, caminé al refrigerador. Resultó ser que la puerta daba directo a la cocina. Saqué una botella de cerveza y la abrí rápidamente con un destapador que encontré. La cerveza esta halada y me hizo soltar un gemido. Sentí el líquido correr por mi ganta y me volví a sentir fresca como lechuga. Ahora, ¿Algún idiota tendrá un cigarro?

Con un plan elaborado para conseguir cigarros, salí de la cocina. La casa es grande, pero está plagada de gente. Todos se tocaban por todos lados y estaba lista por si alguien deseaba pasarse de listo conmigo. Busqué entre la multitud a algún idiota con cigarro y encontré al perfecto sentado en un sillón. Caminé rápidamente a él. Los imbéciles comenzaron a quejarse cuando les mandaba codazos para que se quitaran rápidamente, pero ninguno fue capaz de detenerme. El chico que estaba sentado en el sillón se veía bastante borracho, así que sería una presa realmente fácil.

—Hola, chico—saludé.

Unos ojos oscuros como la noche me miran.

—Hola, nena—contesta él con una sonrisa.

Sonreí. Era una presa fácil. Rápidamente detecte la cajetilla de cigarros acomodado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—La fiesta parece estar agitada, ¿no crees?— comencé con mi actuación, sentándome al lado de él.

El chico a mi lado observa a su alrededor y sonríe en mi dirección.

—Sí. Los de allá tiene sexo descaradamente—con la barbilla apunta a una pareja que esta escondida detrás de las escaleras, donde la luminosidad es escasa.

— ¿Siempre es así?

—Todo el tiempo, nena—el chico fuma por un momento y luego se gira hacia mí—Soy Sam.

—Soy… María—mentí rápidamente.

El chico alzó las cejas por un momento y luego miró mis labios. Bien, la parte asquerosa de todo esto venía.

Mi lado coqueto sale a flote ligeramente. Me paré rápidamente y me senté encima de sus caderas. Me moví un poco y sentí al chico animado.

—Podrías buscarme más tarde—susurré en su oído y luego deje una línea de besos húmedos hasta el borde de su camiseta. Mi mano derecha funcionó rápidamente y sacó la cajetilla de cigarros. Fue fácil. Coloqué la cajetilla en mi bolsillo trasero y me separé el chico animoso.

—Búscame—insistí. Deje un casto beso en sus labios y le acaricie ligeramente su entrepiernas con mi rodilla.

El gemido que brotó de sus labios fue lo último que escuché antes de que la música cambiara rápidamente a una mucho más movida. Mis pies se movieron solos a la pista de baile y me quede al medio. No tenía pareja, así que solamente baile sola. Mis caderas se movían al ritmo de la música y mis manos recorrían mis costados mientras bailaba hacia abajo. Sentí la presencia de algunos idiotas a mí alrededor, pero mis ojos se mantenían cerrados. Bailar era algo que me gustaba y me dejaba llevar. Un chico me bailaba en la espalda, pero no me tocaba. Lo estaba disfrutando realmente y el hecho de que nadie me había tocado me hacía disfrutarlo aún más. Sin embargo, como siempre, alguien paso a mi lado y me empujo fuerte. Rápidamente abrí los ojos.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa?—chillé, tomando a la chica de cabellos rojos por el brazo.

Ella sacudió su brazo ligeramente y se dio vuelta.

—Nada.

— ¡Me empujaste!

— ¿Enserio?—preguntó con ironía.

— ¿Eres estúpida?

—Mira, niñita—ella se soltó de mi agarré y se acercó mucho más a mi—No te conozco y no me importa hacerlo, pero no me provoques.

Una vez terminada su patética amenaza se alejó un poco de mí y sonrió con suficiencia. Escuché los murmullos de las personas y noté que la música había disminuido.

—No busco provocarte, zorra—aseguré, soltando un suspiro—solo quiero que uses un poco tu cerebro y apliques los modales.

Los murmullos se escucharon un poco más alto y escuché a un chico gritar: ¡Así se habla, chica!

— ¿Y una cualquiera como tú tiene modales? —preguntó, llevándose su dedo al mentón.

—Tengo modales y no soy _una cualquiera. _De hecho, creo que hasta una de ellas tendría más modales que tú.

Ella avanzó hacia mí y levanto ligeramente la mano.

— ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?—La voz de Edward sonó a mis espaldas y sentí como la gente se tensaba y se movía.

La chica sonrió con suficiencia y bajo la mano.

—Esta tipa busca problemas—contestó ella, suavizando un poco la voz.

Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Isabella?—gruñó Edward.

_Genial, lo que me faltaba. _

— ¿Qué mierda, Cullen?—mascullé en respuesta.

— ¿La conoces?—preguntó la perra, pero su voz un poco fingida me hizo saber que ella sabía que él me conocía.

—Sabes bien que la conozco, Kate—contestó Edward.

Así que se llamaba Kate.

— ¿Te acostaste con ella?—alzó una ceja Kate. Sus palabras salieron cargadas de humor.

— ¿Qué mierda te importa?—mascullé al mismo tiempo que Edward.

Kate sonrió un poco y ladeo la cabeza.

—Ella usa tu camiseta, Edward—me soltó Kate con asco para luego cambiar su expresión—.Pero, cariño, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre. No es necesario que caigas tan bajo.

—No es necesario ser tan ofrecida, Kate—me burlé, omitiendo el comentario de la camiseta.

Ella negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios. Antes de que Kate volviera a pronunciar algo, me di la vuelta. Edward estaba mirando la escena con una ceja alzada y los labios apretados.

—Eres imposible—masculló Edward.

—Gracias, imbécil—le susurré con falsa simpatía en su oído.

Edward tomó mi muñeca rápidamente y me tiró fuera de la pista. Los murmullos a nuestras espaldas habían comenzado otra vez, pero una vez fuera de la casa la música comenzó a sonar alto.

—Bruto—me quejé cuando soltó mi muñeca.

— ¿Quién mierda te crees? ¿Por qué haces ese tipo de problemas?—escupió Edward.

—No, espera—pedí, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad— ¿Tú… tú me estas pidiendo explicaciones?

—Responde—demandó.

—No tienes derecho sobre mí, Edward.

Edward sonrió de lado y parecía burlarse de una broma interna. Fruncí los labios y me crucé de brazos.

—No te emociones, no te pregunto porque me intereses—aseguró. Ni siquiera había cruzado esa idea por mi cabeza.

—Nunca he pensado eso, Edward. Realmente no soy como tus perras, ¿comprendes?

Edward se pasó la mano por el cuello.

—No te rogaré por sexo. No te rogaré por atención. No andaré detrás de ti como una jodida perra en celo.

Él rodó los ojos.

—He escuchado algo parecido antes—dijo sin creerme. Me dedico una mueca antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal.

No me molesté en perseguirlo para insistir en la sinceridad de mis palabras. Después de todo, todavía me quedaba la cajetilla llena de cigarros.

* * *

_Hola, he vuelto antes de las mini-escapada a la playa. _

**Como sea, espero que les guste este capítulo ^^  
Que tengan una lindo fin de semana y nos vemos en alguno de estos días :D**

**Reviews.  
Me gusta leerlo y saber qué opinan.  
Reviews.  
**

**Melhi.  
**


	5. Afiche

_**Los personajes son de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia (Rated M) contiene lenguaje vulgar, violencia y escenas de sexo. **_

_**ACLARACIÓN: Ey, recuperé esta cuenta de FF. Esta historia, con el nombre de "Red Paradise" había sido subida en otra cuenta (Daria Jaymes ), pero la eliminé. Yo era la autora, así que, no es plagio ni ninguna de esas cosas (: **_

**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan es locura. Con pantalones ajustados y camisetas recortadas. Edward Cullen es peligro. Con ropa negra y droga en el bolsillo. Metidos desde siempre en un mundo de sexo, fiestas, drogas y alcohol, rápidamente se involucraron sexualmente y lo que parecía ser sólo una noche llena de excesos los unió. ¿Cómo dos adolescente sin control podrán afrontar las consecuencias?_

**Siento la demora, nota al final lml_  
_**

* * *

Capítulo cuatro: Afiche.

Isabella.

Charlie caminaba de un lado a otro. Sus pisadas retumbaban en toda la casa y en vez de causarme cierto temor me causaba un poco de gracia. Hace veinte minutos que llegué a casa y desde que pise un pie dentro Charlie se tiró encima de mí y comenzó a realizarme cualquier tipo de pregunta, como si estuviera en una especie de interrogatorio.

—No soy un criminal en serie, Charlie—me quejé.

Él no se detuvo, solo me dedicó una gélida mirada y siguió hablando. Había estado hablando, preguntando y gritando todo el tiempo. Estaba aburrida de permanecer sentada en el mismo lugar. Sólo escuchaba: "Eres irresponsable", "Cullen", "Peligro" y "Reglas". Era las palabras que más repetía cada cinco segundos y sabía que se estaba contenido. Por eso había decidido darle un respiro al viejo y le había permitido regañarme como se le dé en gana. Después de todo, siempre parecía no ser suficiente para mi gran grado de desobediencia.

—… Entonces te escapas con Cullen y me dejas gritándole al bosque—chilló, tomándose los pelos—, ¡Pensé que tenías un poco de inteligencia, Isabella!

Rodé los ojos.

— ¡Y lo que dijo Edward sobre su hermano! ¡Y además tienes puesta la camiseta de Edward!—exclamó aún más fuerte Charlie.

Así que Jasper era el hermano de Edward…

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Enserio, viejo, debes relajarte.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje si llevas solamente tres días aquí y ya me tienes loco?—escupió. Sus ojos estaban negros por la ira— ¿Qué mierda pasará en dos semanas más? ¿Te escaparas a fiestas todos los días?

Recordaba pocos momentos en donde Charlie había estado molesto. Y solo molesto, no como ahora que prácticamente la ira lo consumía.

— ¡Demonios, Charlie!—salté de mi asiento. Ya me había cansado de cada uno de sus regaños— Te he estado escuchando durante unos largos veinte minutos y lo único que haces es gritarme y tratarme como una prostituta estúpida.

—Si te comportaras...

Abrí mucho más mis ojos. Charlie había fruncido el ceño rápidamente y las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca. Negué con la cabeza cuando Charlie empezó a soltar pequeñas palabras, intentando formular alguna oración. Está bien, yo era una perra con él, pero él no tenía derecho de tratarme como una prostituta y, quizás, lo que más me molesto fue el hecho de que él no lo negara.

—Isabella—él murmuró cuando pase a su lado y caminé hacia la puerta.

Moví mi mano en un vago intento de quitarle importancia. Mi mano tembló ligeramente cuando abrí la puerta, pero una vez cerrada la puerta a mis espaldas el temblor desapareció. Solté un suspiro cuando sentí algo romperse en la casa. No sacaba nada con entrar y aparentar que no importaba, porque el carácter de Charlie era igual al mío y con nuestro grado de terquedad no se podía hacer nada.

— ¿Isabella Swan?—alguien preguntó frente a mí.

Solté una maldición antes de alzar la vista al imbécil que me estaba llamando. Un chico pálido de ojos azules me estaba mirando. Su pelo negro como la noche se agitaba majestuosamente contra el viento.

—Sí.

El chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ahora que lo examinaba mucho mejor, era lindo. Su perfil era llamativo, y sus ojos azulados-oscuro eran realmente llamativos. Una mezcla de un café con azul o algo así. Sus vestimenta era de un azul marino y el logo de alguna empresa de mierda estaba bordada a un costado de su camiseta. También tenía bordado ese logo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Eh, sí. Fue inevitable no mirar su culo.

—Tu moto está dentro—Dijo él, mirándome sobre su hombro.

—Pensé que tendría que caminar a algún lugar para retirarla—medité en voz alta.

El chico no me escucho. Él se fue a la parte trasera del gran camión. Lo seguí lentamente y a medida que alzaba esa mierda de puerta que tienen los caminos, más excitada me encontraba por la idea de manejar mi moto. Mi moto, negra con rojo, se alzó majestuosamente una vez que la puerta fue bajada. Chillé de emoción, lo admito.

—Uhm, tienes que firmar esto—él dijo de pronto, antes de bajar la moto.

—Sí, lo que sea—dije rápidamente.

Le quite la tabla que tenía en su mano y la rellené lo más rápido que pude. Mi firma salió un poco distorsionada, pero qué mierda importaba. Nunca volvería a ver ese trozo de papel.

—Listo—le tiré la tabla. La hoja adjunta casi se sale de su lugar, pero el chico tenía grandes reflejos.

Después de una revisión rápida de parte del chico al formulario que rellené, se decidió a bajar la moto.

_Por fin_, pensé.

.

.

.

.

Resulta ser que el instituto estaba a una distancia considerable de mi casa. Me gustaba conducir mi moto, así que no era problema la distancia. Incluso una cuadra antes del instituto, por Avenida , una calle principal para poder entrar y salir del maldito pueblo, había una cafetería. En realidad, había muchas cosas por esa calle, desde Moteles hasta una Tienda latina. La cuestión es que, cuando Charlie se ponga fastidioso, tenía la opción de tomar mi desayuno ahí.

Estuve dando vuelta por el pueblo por un largo tiempo. Andar en moto era una especie de terapia para mí. Siempre aprecie mi libertad por sobre todo y andar en un moto, sintiendo el viento contra mi cuerpo, era una forma de libertad. Podía despejar mi mente cuando me montaba en ella y aquello ayudaba mucho en momentos como esto, cuando tengo discusiones con alguien. Mi carácter era un poco difícil de llevar. Tenía que admitir que mi carácter era muy jodido. Lo había heredado de Charlie. Bueno, en realidad había sacado lo peor de Renée y todo el carácter de Charlie. Hablando de Charlie, no tenía idea a dónde quería llevar mi moto, porque pregunté por un maldito mecánico y una vieja me dijo que en Forks no había, ¿Será verdad o me estaba jodiendo?

Bufé.

La mierda es que no hay nada interesante en este pueblucho. Posiblemente la librería y las tiendas de ropa de segunda mano era la mayor diversión que se podía encontrar por las calles. Parecía ser que mis salidas a Port Ángeles y Seattle serían constantes.

Me quedan las fiestas nocturnas, después de todo.

Manejé de vuelta a casa de Charlie después de unas vueltas más. Había recorrido casi todo el pueblo y se podía apreciar mucho mejor que desde el auto de Edward. Pero esta vez ninguna perra se me cruzo en el camino; las calles estaban desiertas. Incluso llegué a pensar que una fiesta se estaba realizando en algún lugar, pero deseche esa idea al instante, ¿Quién mierda haría una fiesta en el día? Aunque claro, siempre estaban los ingenuos que cubrían ventanas y esas cosas, pero creo que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al tema. Mañana sería mi primer día en el instituto y tendría tiempo suficiente como para saber cómo eran las cosas.

A medida que me acercaba a la casa, podía ver a alguien en la puerta. No me costo mucho identificar a Charlie.

Deje la moto en el pequeño garaje que tenía Charlie, en el cual solo caía mi moto. Después de asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden y mi casco estuviera guardado, salí del lugar y me dirigí a Charlie.

—Isabella, no quiero discutir más. Sé que mi temperamento junto con el tuyo hace de todo esto un caos, pero estoy intentándolo, ¿Vale?—Charlie soltaba las palabras muy rápido. Él era bueno para hablar y todo eso, pero al momento de soltar lo que realmente sentía con respecto a sentimientos y confesiones resultaba ser todo un problema.

—Tú me trataste como una puta, Charlie—me encogí de hombros—, pero no te preocupes. Ya lo superé.

—Isabella, sabes que yo no quería decir eso. Yo… uhm, eres mi hija…

—Todo está bien, Charlie—Aseguré.

Charlie soltó un suspiro y sabía que no se tragaba nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, con una mirada lastimera y resignada, se alejó de mí. Lo vi caminar a su auto de policía y me pregunté a dónde iría si los domingos solo tenía turno en la mañana. No le pregunté. Sólo deje que el auto desapareciera.

Suspiré y entré a la casa. Mis conversaciones con Charlie resultaban ser cortas, pero intensas en ocasiones. Ya decía yo que era mala idea vivir con alguien que tiene mi mismo temperamento. En la mañana había sido yo la que escapaba, ahora el turno de él para escapar y eso estaba bien. Es un poco extraño, pero es bueno de alguna forma. Cada uno necesitaba un espacio personal.

Eran las tres de la tarde, según el reloj negro que estaba arriba de la televisión. Charlie me había dejado pizza, nuevamente. Sólo faltaba un pedazo y estaba tibia, así que Charlie la había ordenado hace poco. Al parecer tendría que cocinar en esta casa, porque me rehusaba a vivir a base de pizza. Revisé lo que tenía Charlie para cocinar y encontré todo casi vacío. Un paquete de arroz y cerveza era lo único que mantenía éste hombre en la cocina. Bien, tendría que mandarlo de compras al supermercado…. O podría ir yo después del instituto mañana. Sí, cualquier cosa que me mantenga lejos de casa por más tiempo.

Sólo tomé dos trozos de pizza. Luego de devorarlos junto con una cerveza, guardé el resto de la pizza en el microondas.

—Día libre, Isabella—solté un ironía mientras subía las escaleras.

No tenía ánimos de ordenar la habitación, así que tomar un largo baño no sería mala idea. Agradecía tanto a Renée y Charlie con sus genes lampiños. Aunque, siempre habían lugar que requerían una depilación.

.

.

.

.

A las siete de la mañana Charlie golpeó mi puerta, haciendo mucho ruido.

— ¡Isabella, a la ducha!—ordenó a través de la puerta.

Moví las sábanas aún con los ojos cerrados. Anoche, después de la ducha, me había hecho el ánimo de ordenar un poco mi habitación. No llevaba muy bien la noción del tiempo, pero cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, las ganas de comer algo me invadieron. Charlie todavía no llegaba, así que tome otro trozo de pizza y volví a mi tarea de ordenar. Moví los muebles y cambié la posición de la cama. Ahora parecía ser que tenía más espacio. A las diez de la noche había caído muerta en mi cama.

Y ahora estaba aquí, como un zombi, mientras me movía al baño. Charlie me había dejado unas toallas negras que tenían hasta la etiqueta. Las arranqué sin sutiliza y una de las toallas se rompió un poco. Maldecí y las tire cerca de la ducha. Me saqué el pijama rápidamente y me metí a la ducha. El agua caliente me recibió y gemí.

— ¡Jodida mierda!—chillé.

El agua de mierda estaba calentísima. Tomé la manilla del agua helada y en un tiempo récord logré regular el agua. Charlie había gritado alguna mierda del vocabulario y no había resistido la tentación de responderle con alguna grosería mínima.

¡Mierda, era yo la que me había quemado el culo!

Después de diez minutos, en donde estuve maldiciendo a la ducha, salí del baño. Con una toalla envolví mi cabello y con la otra mi cuerpo. Cuando entre a mi habitación me quité ambas toallas y las tire encima de mi cama. Rebusqué en mi maleta ropa interior y me decidí por un conjunto azul eléctrico. Me coloqué una camiseta azul con las mangas y el cuello recortadas. Tenía pocas camisetas que se salvaban de las tijeras y eran porque simplemente no se veían bien recortadas, pero este no era ese caso. Un pantalón negro ajustado acompaño la teñida y termine por colocarme un chaleco plomo. Acompañe eso con mi chaqueta de cuero.

— ¡Isabella, el desayuno está listo!—escuché el grito de Charlie.

Rodé los ojos y terminé de colocarme las converse. Anoche no había dejado listo mi bolso, así que tiré algunos libros dentro. Tomé mi celular y mi IPod antes de abandonar la habitación. Revisé mi celular y no me sorprendí al ver algunas llamadas perdidas de mamá. Teclee un mensaje de texto rápidamente y se lo envié.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, lista para decirle a Charlie que comería en la cafetería que estaba cerca del instituto, él me sorprendió con un desayuno bastante elaborado.

—Omite los comentarios—Advirtió.

Me senté al frente de él. Tenía un tazón de leche con cereales, hot cakes y una manzana. Le sonreí a medias y me dediqué a devorarme todo lo que tenía al frente de mí. Charlie sólo tomaba café y comía de su tostada mientras leía el periódico.

Terminé de comer y tuve tiempo para robarle una tostada a Charlie. Él me frunció el ceño y le sonreí con inocencia. Subí a lavarme los dientes y luego baje en busca de mi manzana. Usualmente me daba hambre entre clases.

— ¿Por qué estás todavía aquí?—pregunté a Charlie a modo de despedida mientras sacaba las llaves de la moto.

—Tengo que estar ahí a las 8—susurró.

Alcé las cejas, pero lo deje pasa. —Adiós, Charlie—mascullé.

No espere a que él respondiera. Solamente solté la puerta a mis espaldas y corrí al garaje para sacar mi moto. Coloqué mi bolso en la pequeña maletera de la moto y saqué mi casco. Bien, mi casco tenía llamas dibujadas, un poco cliché en los motoristas, pero me gustaba el diseño. Renée nunca le gusto que anduviera en moto, pero cuando me vio llegando con una no tuvo más remedio que comprarme el maldito casco. Me costó adaptarme a él, pero luego un tiempo se fue haciendo más cómodo. Cuando estuve en la calle, lista para irme, me coloqué el casco. Me subí rápidamente, sintiendo la adrenalina. Observé como Charlie asomaba la cabeza por la ventana y le correspondí con un movimiento de cabeza antes de acelerar.

Había comprado la hora antes y eran las 7:40. Tenía veinte minutos para llegar al instituto. Tenía tiempo de sobra si considerábamos que me gustaba la velocidad, pero tendría que evitar a algunas patrullas. Acelerando, me metí por la calle del hospital. Pensándolo bien no eran tan lejos. En éste pueblo nada quedaba lejos al parecer.

A medida que me iba acercando al instituto podía ver que los espacios para estacionar no eran muchos, pero podía ver uno entre una camioneta del año de mi abuelo y un auto del año. Mi viaje había sido un poco complicado al tener que esquivar a una patrulla de policías que casi me atropella. Eso me había quitado un poco de tiempo. Cundo entré al estacionamiento, unas miradas se colocaron en mi moto y en mí. Las ignore y aceleré para poder llegar al maldito puesto. Estacioné la moto sin ningún problema con un derrape limpio y corto. Estiré mis brazos y tuve que mirarme sobre mi hombro para darme cuenta que la mayoría del maldito instituto me estaba mirando. Incluso detecte a Jasper y Edward entre la multitud.

Bufé.

Salté de la moto y saqué mi bolso. Cuando me saqué el casco, el jodido viento hizo revolotear mi largo cabello, como las jodidas películas. Lo sacudí ligeramente y luego lo acomode hacia un lado. Tiré mi casco dentro de la moto y le aseguré el soporto antes de irme. Algunas me miraban disimuladamente y otros me miraban directamente, detecté de inmediato quienes se creían los reyes del instituto.

Con mi bolso al hombro me abrí paso entre la masa de estúpidos que había en la entrada. No me preocupe en pedir permiso, sólo los empuje. Cuando estuve dentro, otros ojos me empezaron a mirar no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

_¿Qué mierda?_

Sin tomarle mayor importancia, caminé hacia la recepción. Entré dando un sordo golpe, haciendo que la vieja se despertara. Cuando me vio, sus ojos se abrieron y el reconocimiento cruzo por su mirada. Luego, la misma mirada que todos me daban.

_Demonios, hasta la vieja de mierda me miraba así._

—Isabella Swan. Mi horario—mascullé cuando llegué al mesón.

La vieja alzo una ceja y me sorprendí al notar que tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Vieja del demonio.

—Claro—suspiró y sin mirarme recogió algunos papeles de su escritorio y me los entregó—Listo.

No le agradecí, simplemente me di la vuelta. Vieja de mierda. Parecía que en el puto instituto todos eran iguales. Sin embargo, a medida que me acercaba a mi casillero gracias al mapa que tenía, me di cuenta que podrían ser otras las razones.

En mi casillero estaba pegado un afiche. Jodido afiche.

En él se podía ver a Edward y a mí bailando acaloradamente. Diablos, habían tantas fotos. Me pregunté cómo mierda obtuvieron todas esas fotos, pero cuando leí el título del afiche sentí la necesidad de matar a alguien.

"_La hija del viejo y penoso Swan es toda una perra"_

_-Testigos afirman que es la nueva perra de Cullen._

_¿Qué se puede decir? ¡La pobre no tiene para comprarse ropa!"_

Y una foto mía con la camiseta de Cullen estaba allí, al lado del último enunciado.

Sí, me gustaba molestar a Charlie.

Sí, lo jodía siempre.

Sí, él era insoportable a veces.

¡Pero era mi viejo!

Mataría a quién hizo esto.

— ¿Te gusto el afiche, Isabelita?—preguntó la maldita de Kate.

Me giré para darle una paliza que recordaría siempre, pero verla con la sonrisa estúpida me detuvo. No, tenía que gozar de mi venganza, claro que lo haría.

—Uhm, obviando lo mala que eres para hacer afiches, creo que te quedo de lujo—sonreír falsamente.

Ella alzo su delgada ceja y frunció los labios.

Antes de que agregara algo, me giré para meter algunos libros en mi casillero. No me molesté en sacar el afiche de ahí. Que se joda.

— ¿¡KATTE QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA EL HORRIBLE AFICHE!?—escuché la voz de Edward gritar. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que tenía una pequeña audiencia a mi alrededor.

Por dios, mi primer día y ya tenía problemas de mierda.

Decidí desviar un poco el tema. — ¡Lo sé, Edward!—exclamé, caminando a él. —Kate es pésima editando.

Edward me dedico una gélida mirada, indicándome que me callara. Pero qué diablos, nunca me ha callado nadie.

—Sin embargo, todo lo que sale en el afiche es real—acotó Kate, sonriendo como solo las putas lo saben hacer.

Edward gruñó a mi lado y me tomó el brazo con mayor fuerza de la necesaria. —Que te jodan, Kate—masculló.

—Claro, te espero a la misma hora de siempre—respondió.

Iug, casi devuelvo todo mi desayuno al escuchar el tono sugerente que ocupo.

— ¿Qué mierda te toca?—preguntó Edward cuando nos alejamos del gentío.

—Matemáticas.

Edward asintió y me empujo para caminar más rápido. El salón de matemática estaba un poco lejos, pero gracias al cielo el profesor todavía no llegaba. Me sorprendió cuando Cullen entro conmigo y casi me desmayo cuando se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Qué mierda te traes?—cuestioné al notar que se estaba tomando muchas molestias conmigo.

—Un poco de tranquilidad no le hace mal a nadie. Ahora cállate, Swan.

Le solté unas cuentas maldiciones antes de quedarme callada completamente.

El profesor de matemática me hizo presentarme, lo cual lo encontré jodidamente estúpido e innecesario. Aunque fue divertido ver la cara del profesor cuando mencione en mi presentación que tenía todos los días libre y recité mi el número de un teléfono. Obviamente el número era falso. Después de eso, un chico grito algo como "¿Y Cullen?" y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada y solamente dije: "No tengo exclusividad con nadie, encanto."

Bien, eso termino por cabrear al profesor y me pidió que me sentara.

Cullen me había arrastrado al lugar más escondido del salón y no tenía que ser muy inteligente como para saber cuál era el motivo realmente. Cuando el profesor dejo el pizarrón repleto de ejercicios y se sentó a revisar alguna cosa en su laptop, la mano de Edward estuvo en mi pierna rápidamente. Él seguía pendiente de su cuaderno, como si nada pasara. Sonreí con malicia y lleve mi mano a su entre pierna. Él giro lentamente la cara y alzo una ceja en mi dirección.

—Yo también quiero jugar—susurré, apretando su miembro.

Él me guiñó un ojo y subió su mano a mi intimidad.

.

.

.

.

Las dos primeras clases la compartí con Edward. La tercera la compartía con Jasper así que no me sentí tan bicho raro. Edward había comentado que su horario era casi igual al de él, así que tendría muchas clases para joderlo.

A la hora de almuerzo, no le vi ni la oreja a Edward. Seguro estaba follando con alguna perra. Jasper estaba sentado con ese mastodonte que Edward llamo Emmett en la noche. Junto a ellos estaba la rubia insoportable que me jodía por tomar cerveza.

Bufé.

Una chica pequeña con el cabello corto estaba antes que yo en la fila. Su andar frágil y su vestimenta tan ordenada y a la moda me llamo la atención. No parecía una ramera y tampoco una rata de laboratorio. Tenía unos zapatos de taco que me llamaron la atención. Eran tan sencillos que me dieron ganas de ocuparlos.

—Uhm… ¿Hola?—ella saludó, estirando su mano.

Creo que se había dado cuenta de mi mirada.

— ¡Hola!—saludé con más ánimo del que me gustaría.

Ella sonrió. — ¿Eres nueva, cierto?

—Sí.

—Yo igual. Llegué el miércoles pasado.

Sonreí, por primera vez en el día, con sinceridad. La chica me preguntó si quería sentarme con ella, lo cual agradecí porque no tenía ganas de armar un escándalo al irme a sentar con Jasper. Ella me espero mientras pedía una ensalada para el almuerzo. Su mesa estaba cerca de donde se sentaba la gente popular, al lado de una ventana. La mesa permanecía vacía y ella caminaba con una seguridad que me encanto. No quería a gente miedosa a mi lado.

—Me llamo Alice.

—Soy Isabella—respondí, sentándome al frente de ella.

La conversación fue guiada por Alice y no me costó mucho seguirla en la conversación. Había captado como el grupito de Kate pasada a nuestro alrededor y me dedicaba miradas. Sin embargo, me molestó cuando ella se dirigió a Alice.

—Me gusta tu corte de hombre, Alice ¿Dónde te lo hiciste?—la estúpida de Kate preguntó.

Había abierto mi boca para dejarle claro que aquí sobraba, cuando Alice respondió.

—Gracias—respondió—, pero el corte me lo realizó una peluquera de Paris, zorra. Y tengo que decir que a ti se te vería como un corte de hombre—dijo seria y luego agregó—No te ofendas, pero la forma de tu cara no es… aceptable.

Vi a Kate cerrar los puños y apretar la mandíbula.

— ¡Demonios, Alice!—exclamé y alcé mi mano— ¡Dame esos cinco!

Ella chocó su mano contra la mía y nos largamos a reír.

—Cuídense—fue lo único que dijo Kate antes de dar media vuelta.

—Creo que es una celosa de mierda—comentó Alice cuando Kate se perdió por la puerta de la cafetería.

— ¿Por Edward?—pregunté.

—Sip.

Solté una carcajada y negué con la cabeza. Era la estupidez más grande si es que Kate estaba celosa de mí. Perdía su tiempo, pero realmente disfrutaré haciendo mi venganza.

— ¡Todos escuchen!—fijé mi atención en el mastodonte ese que ahora estaba parado encima de la mesa. Pobre mesa. — ¡El sábado una fiesta en mi casa!—anunció.

La cafetería se llenó de tantos gritos que mis pensamientos no pudieron ser escuchados por un largo rato. Muchas gente se acercó a Emmett y le preguntó cosas que no podía escuchar. El chico tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me preguntaba por qué mierda era el alboroto por la dichosa fiesta en su casa.

—Emmett hace las fiestas más locas—comunicó Alice. Supongo que mi cara de confusión era muy obvia. —.Tienes la perdición de la cordura asegurada si asistes.

— ¡Estaré ahí!—moví mi cuerpo hacia un lado y luego al otro, en una especie de baile victorioso.

Alice alzó las cejas y sonrió. —Estaremos ahí.

Amaba a esta chica.

Después del almuerzo me despedí de Alice. Me tocaban tres horas de Física mientras que a Alice le tocaba Biología. Ella me indicó dónde estaba el salón y se despidió.

Suspiré. Ya estaba aburrida del instituto y Física no era mi materia favorita.

No me sorprendió ver a Edward sentado en la última fila, en la última mesa. Él levantó la mirada y me indico el puesto a su lado. Le levanté el dedo antes de caminar al lado de él. Tirando mis cuadernos encima de la mesa, me eche en la silla.

—Pareces un perezoso—comentó Edward a mi lado.

Rodé los ojos. Mañana traería mis lentes de sol.

El profesor llegó un poco tarde y tuve que ir a buscar los libros a su escritorio porque el viejo de mierda no podía ir a entregármelos él mismo. Eran dos libros bastante gruesos y me indicó algunas páginas que tenía que repasar. Casi le sacó la lengua cuando él mencionó que no pensaba quedarse atrás por una recién llegada.

—Viejo de mierda—mascullé cuando me senté.

Edward soltó un bufido a mi lado —Deja de maldecir.

—Es mi jodida boca, Edward.

—En una mujer se ve mal tanta maldición.

—Lo dice el más caballero—masculle—. Tratas a todas de zorras.

—Swan y Cullen, ¿Tienen algo interesante que aportar a la clase?—preguntó el viejo ese.

— ¿Quiere saber sobre mi discusión con Swan?—preguntó Edward, negando con la cabeza—No pensé que era tan entrometido.

El viejo, de apellido Roberts, soltó un suspiró bastante alto antes de contestar.

—Sólo cierren la boca—fue lo único que agrego.

Le dediqué un saludo militar y asentí con la cabeza. El viejo se dio vuela y siguió explicando alguna cosa sobre la mecánica.

Edward a mi lado estaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el pizarrón. Sus labios fruncidos y entre su frente se formaban pequeñas arrugas. Estaba tan concentrado que no podía vitar joderlo.

Bien, tenía que admitir que ver a Edward enojado era lo más divertido que había en el mundo. Joderlo era jodidamente interesante, sobre todo porque se enojaba y sus ojos pasaban a ser hielo de inmediato.

—Jodida mierda, Swan—chilló Edward cuando deslicé mi lengua por sobre su oreja— ¡Tienes que dejar de joder!

—Ay, Edward—me quejé, sentándome otra vez.

El profesor dejo de escribir por un momento y luego comenzó de nuevo. Edward me dedicó una mirada gélida antes de concentrarse nuevamente en la pizarra.

Suspiré y me hundí un poco en mi asiento. Saqué mi IPod desde mi bolso y comencé a jugar Slender. Lo sé, esto era como un suicidio social, pero tenía que reconocer que el juego era bueno, a pesar de que Slender no me diera miedo. Demonios, siempre que me aparecía tenía la costumbre de caminar hacia él en vez de escapar. Era jodidamente divertido. Demonios, había aparecido Slender.

—El profesor te lo quitara—susurró en mi oído Edward.

Bufé más fuerte de lo normal y apreté el botón de bloqueo. El profesor me estaba mirando fijamente, le sonreí con malicia y desvié mi vista a la ventana.

—Me quiero ir—me quejé como pendeja.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y comencé a examinar a mis compañeros. Todos parecían aburridos y algunos estaban tomando atención. Al frente de mí, tres puesto adelante, estaba un cerebrito que no paraba de juguetear con el maldito lápiz. Con una sonrisa en los labios le lancé una bola de papel, que aterrizó en su cabeza. Él, con cautela, se giró ligeramente. Entrecerré mis ojos y le mostré del dedo de al medio. Él se puso pálido y se giró rápidamente.

_Imbécil._

Edward a mi lado soltó un suspiro y una maldición antes de inclinarse hacia mí y susurrar en mi oído.

—Si el salón estuviera vacío, te daría contra la mesa del profesor—ah, ese tono sugerente en su voz.

—Si el salón estuviera vació, te dejaría.

Lo escuché reír.

—Isabella, no te dejaría caminar.

Rodé los ojos —Subestimas tanto a tu pene y el poder de tus caderas.

—Sé que soy capaz—mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Iba a contestar alguna mierda sobre su pene cuando el timbre sonó. En un tiempo récord ordene todo.

—Nos vemos, pene lindo—me despedí de Edward, dejándole un beso en los labios.

—Demente—lo escuché mascullar, pero sabía que bromeaba por el golpe que me dio en el culo.

Lo deje pasar porque quería irme luego.

Salí corriendo por el pasillo y le mostré el dedo a alguien cuando me advirtió sobre correr en los pasillos. No me preocupe en ir a mi casillero, sólo deseaba salir. Cuando estuve en el estacionamiento, algunas gotas comenzaron a caer y sonreí como estúpida.

Oh, amaba la lluvia.

Me tiré encima de mi motocicleta y rápidamente estuve con el casco puesto y las cosas guardadas. El auto de Edward pasó detrás de mí y logré girarme para ver como me enseñaba el dedo. Le devolví el gesto con la ayuda de mi muñeca izquierda en mi brazo derecho.

Cuando estuve fuera del estacionamiento, conduciendo a casa, sonreí. Tenía que llegar a planear una venganza.

* * *

**Hola, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS, ALERTAS Y RR (L)**

_En fin, me demoré un poco, pero aquí está. Lo siento.  
Uhm, eso de correrse mano en un salón de clases pasa, créanme que pasa. Quede con traume por eso (?). Nunca miré a mi compañera y a su no-novio de la misma manera._

___Una de mis mejores amigas está leyendo, así que: Holy otra vez y gracias por apoyarme. Y sí, soy una maldita gusana pervertida.  
_

_**Reviews+**_

**Los responderé ahora.  
Déjenme saber que opinan.**

_**Reviews+**_

**¡Que tengan una linda semana! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima, con la venganza de Bella!  
**


	6. Personalidades

_**Los personajes son de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia (Rated M) contiene lenguaje vulgar, violencia y escenas de sexo. **_

_**ACLARACIÓN: Ey, recuperé esta cuenta de FF. Esta historia, con el nombre de "Red Paradise" había sido subida en otra cuenta (Daria Jaymes ), pero la eliminé. Yo era la autora, así que, no es plagio ni ninguna de esas cosas (: **_

**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan es locura. Con pantalones ajustados y camisetas recortadas. Edward Cullen es peligro. Con ropa negra y droga en el bolsillo. Metidos desde siempre en un mundo de sexo, fiestas, drogas y alcohol, rápidamente se involucraron sexualmente y lo que parecía ser sólo una noche llena de excesos los unió. ¿Cómo dos adolescente sin control podrán afrontar las consecuencias?_

**NOTA AL FINAL (:**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: **_Personalidades._

**Isabella.**

Había pasado a la Estación de policías antes de llegar a casa.

Sí, había olvidado por completo que tenía que pedirle dinero a Charlie para ir al supermercado y así tener comida decente en la casa. Bueno, tampoco es que yo utilizara mucho mis habilidades culinarias, pero tenía un poco de práctica.

Charlie estaba en su oficina revisando alguna cosa sobre un asalto cuando yo entré sin golpear. Después de que él me regañara por entrar así, le dije que necesitaba el dinero para comprar. Mierda, había sido todo un problema poder razonar con Charlie. Él se rehusó a entregarme un poco de dinero si yo andaba en la moto. "No traerás las bolsas en ese monstro" fueron sus palabras. Después de joder un buen rato, me di por vencida. Él me hizo hacer una lista con las cosas que necesitábamos y prometió ir a comprarlas él mismo, alegando que tenía que darse una vuelta al supermercado para asegurarse de no sé qué mierda. Estoy segura que faltaban cosas por comprar y la Estación de policías no es una buena inspiración como para saber qué cosas se necesitaban exactamente. Así que anoté las cosas básicas y agregué algo de helado y dulces.

Ahora que estaba en casa, podía sacar una mayor inspiración. Espero que Charlie compre más café.

Mirando la cerveza que se balanceaba entre mis dedos, recordé que tenía que planear algo. Posiblemente podría llamar a Renée y después planear.

.

— ¡Hija, tanto tiempo!—exclamó Renée al otro lado de la línea.

Suspiré y cambié mi celular a mi oreja izquierda.

—Sólo cuatro días, no jodas—mascullé.

Escuché a Renée suspirar y luego aquella voz que ella ponía cada vez que intentaba regañarme. Lo cual era un total fracaso.

—No me hables así, soy tu mamá—comenzó—. El respeto ante todo, Isabella.

—Bueno, tú y Charlie no aplicaron el respeto. No sé, no creo que gritarle a tu esposo delante de su hija "Asno infiel" sea un claro ejemplo de respeto, Renée.

— ¿Por qué no podemos tener una conversación normal, sin que saques _ese_ tema?

—Sólo quería decirte que estoy vivía. Charlie no te manda saludos, adiós—colgué antes de que ella replicara algo. El celular vibró entre mis manos y lo tiré lejos al comprobar que era Renée.

Discutir con Renée era una rutina. Todos los días en Chicago discutíamos. Era el maldito infierno. Tenía que reconocer que ella se esforzaba mucho para poder intentar llevarse mejor conmigo, pero todo se iba al carajo cuando escuchaba en las noches como gemía el nombre de Phil.

Odiaba a Phil. Lo detestaba profundamente. Desde que tengo doce le he estado echando la culpa por la separación de mis padres. Mierda, habían muchas cosas, pero sabía que Phil tenía algo que ver.

_Lo sabía. _

Negué con la cabeza ante el rumbo de mis pensamientos y volví la mirada a mi laptop. Alice me estaba hablando sobre su idea para joder a Kate. Yo estaba pensando en dejar mi venganza para después. Ella no dejaría de joder y esto terminaría como un tira y afloja.

**Alice Brandon:**

_Posiblemente la idea de golpearla no es tan mala. Sólo tienes que cerrar tu puño y ¡Bam! Contra su cara._

Reí y tecleé una respuesta.

**Isabella Swan:**

_Posiblemente me esté arrepintiendo. Ya sabes, me joderá siempre. Tal vez encuentre una forma de joderla._

**Alice Brandon:**

_Edward._

**Isabella Swan:**

_¿Edward?_

La imagen de Edward empujándome contra la pared vino a mi mente rápidamente.

**Alice Brandon:**

_Kate está loca por Edward, dúh._

**Isabella Swan:**

_No caeré en su juego, Alice._

Bufé ante la idea de mi nueva amiga. Estaba totalmente tachado utilizar a Edward para provocar a Kate, independientemente si Edward me utilizaba a mí. Él podía tener a quien quiera y tendría a Kate en sus piernas en menos de tres segundos. Sería una pérdida de tiempo totalmente innecesaria.

Después de unas cuantas burlas hacia Kate, me despedí de Alice. Eran las 6:30 según mi laptop y si miraba a través de mi ventana podía ver como el cielo se iba oscureciendo. Apagué mi laptop y lo coloqué encima de la alfombra.

Una rutina que tenía en Chicago era salir a correr por la tarde. Era tan relajante salir a correr y perderme por unos minutos. No tenía planeado dejar ese hábito, así que me saqué la ropa y me puse algo más deportivo en menos de cinco minutos; una polera ajustada y un cómodo buzo fueron los elegidos.

Le deje una nota a Charlie, aunque posiblemente estaría en casa antes que él. Aunque también puede que no… con mi gran capacidad para distraerme…

_Salí a correr_

_Isabella._

Deje la nota pegada al refrigerador con un imán en forma de manzana.

Me colocó los audífonos y aseguré mi IPod en mi cinturón. Eran las 6:55 cuando iba saliendo de casa y afuera ya estaba un poco más oscuro. Me debatí entre buscar mi chaqueta al notar como el viento azotaba un árbol, pero seguramente me incomodaría a medida que avanzaba. Deseché la idea de ponerme la chaqueta y salí de la casa con las llaves en la mano.

— ¡Jodida mierda!—grité cuando el frio viento me dio la bienvenida.

Prácticamente me adherí a la puerta de la casa. El maldito frio era demasiado. Mi piel se puso de gallina inmediatamente y con un suspiro resignado di un paso. El viento seguía golpeando, pero tenía que resignarme y acostumbrarme al jodido clima de Forks. Coloqué la música en aleatorio y comencé a calentar. Luego de un pequeño calentamiento, comencé a trotar.

Las calles parecían más vacías de noche y por intentar ver a través de unos árboles casi mi pie entra a un gran carcho de agua. Comprendí que tenía que fijarme en el camino mientras corría por las calles de Forks. Tenía que crear una ruta todavía y correr por la calle era lo mejor; las veredas tenía lodo y el límite del bosque era aún peor. Corriendo por la calle y mantenido un ritmo adecuando, comencé entrar en calor. El jodido cuerpo ahora estaba caliente. Controlaba mi respiración lo mejor que podía, recordando todas aquellas tardes en la que James me obligaba a correr con él.

Era un buen pasatiempo. El cuerpo se mantenía en forma y se podía despejar la mente.

Mientras rodeaba el Hospital de Forks, una bocina sonó a mis espaldas. Solo me giré ligeramente para ver que era un Volvo.

El auto de Edward, por supuesto.

—Ya entiendo porque tienes un gran culo—exclamó Edward cuando paso a mi lado.

Fruncí el ceño y le mostré el dedo antes de salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía, lo cual resultó ser muy rápido porque después de un minuto lo tenía fuera de mi campo visual. Tuve que fijarme bien en los locales que me rodeaban para poder orientarme. Había llegado al 'centro' de Forks y las personas me miraban como un bicho raro. Supongo que era por el hecho de mi respiración ligeramente agitada y mi ropa. También podía ser mi cabello que seguro estaba todo desordenado.

—Genial—susurré cuando una vieja me trato de loca por andar con tan poco ropa.

Agarré mi cabello con el elástico que siempre traía en mi muñeca y comencé a trotar otra vez. No tenía intenciones de volver a casa, así que comencé a trotar por las calles. La mayoría de las personas caminaban apresuradamente y algunos adolescentes andaban jodiendo por ahí. Estaba una de las perras del instituto por ahí y al ver que traía una galleta en su mano se me hizo agua la boca.

_Bien, hora de un descanso. Te lo mereces, Isabella._

Con un bufido me acerqué a la pequeña tienda. La puerta negra con vidrios sucios me recibió y casi me arrepiento, pero mis ganas por galletas ganaron. Por dentro no era tan pequeña. Era bastante limpio, lo que contrastaba con las mugrosas ventanas. Cuando entre la chica del mostrador me miró y luego me hizo un desprecio; era una fans de Cullen.

No me molesté en preguntarle dónde podía encontrar las galletas. No era un lugar gigante tampoco, así que no creo que me pierda. Bueno, sería bastante estúpido si me perdiera en un lugar como este.

Buscando por los pasillos, encontré las galletas. Había muchas variedades. Galletas con formas, de colores y diferentes sabores. Creo que estaba babeando mientras veía las galletas y maldecía cada vez que recordaba que traía solo tres dólares. Mientras estaba en mi mundo feliz y en la búsqueda de la galleta prometida, escuché unas pequeñas risas que interrumpieron mi concentración. Con un paquete de galletas con apariencia de consolador, me di la vuelta para poder encarar al imbécil que osaba interrumpirme en mi momento feliz.

A unos pasos de mí, dos personas se besaban apasionadamente entre risas. Me pareció graciosa la situación, porque hace unos meses atrás yo estaba teniendo sexo con James en alguna zona de un gran supermercado. Sin embargo, al ladear la cabeza e inclinarme hacia delante para ver de quiénes se trataba, me di cuenta de quienes se trataban y la galleta que tenía en mi mano rodó por el suelo.

Dos segundos después, dos pares de ojos muy enfadados me miraban.

Rodé los ojos. —Qué tal.

—Enserio, Isabella, tienes que dejar de acosar a Edward—fue lo primero que Kate logró decir.

Recogí la galleta y la tiré encima de otras.

—Ay, perra—exclamé.

Ella me ignoró.

—A Edward no le gusta que lo acosen, ¿Verdad?—aseguró, mirando a Edward, esperando una respuesta.

Edward me miró y luego miró a Kate. Luego, con una sonrisa, volvió su mirada a mí.

—Usualmente no repito la chica tan seguido—comentó, como si hubiera ensayado esa frase—, así que no me acoses.

No pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mis labios.

—No me jodas, Cullen.

Después de mi ataque de risa, y al notar que ellos no reían, decidí seguir con mi búsqueda de galletas. Estaba decidida a llevar algo con chocolate y también vainilla.

—Mira, Isabella—dijo Kate a mi lado. No me molesté en girarme, pero su voz había cambiado mucho—, no te metas conmigo ni con Edward. Saldrás herida.

—Pensé que Edward tenía boca—murmuré mientras agarraba otra galleta.

—Tengo boca, Isabella. Pero a Kate le gusta pensar que tiene el control sobre mí.

—Una zorra acosadora… interesante—medité sin tomarle mucha importancia a sus palabras.

Antes de que tomara la galleta de vainilla, la mano de Kate me agarró la muñeca y me giró. Sus ojos parecían tirar fuego y ya no estaba esa expresión de burla en su rostro, en cambio estaba una expresión de frialdad total.

—He sido paciente contigo, Isabella, pero tendrás que dejar de joderme porque tú no eres nadie—apretó mi muñeca, haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido—, no eres nada más que la nueva. Otra víctima de Edward Cullen; una más.

_Una más._

_Una más._

_Que pena, Kate, yo nunca seré una del montón._

—No me toques, zorra—me solté de su agarré y la empuje—. Tú no me das órdenes. No soy una más de Cullen, porque a diferencia de todas las zorras de este maldito pueblo, yo no me desvivo por Edward.

—Noté que eras una _chica de fácil acceso_ cuando te besabas con Jasper, Isabella—esta vez fue Edward el que me insultó—, no trates de ocultarlo. Caerás como todas caen a mis pies, me rogarás como todas y sufrirás como todas.

Me dio asco. Su egocentrismo me dio asco. Él me dio asco.

—Isabella, eres una zorra para todos los del instituto—continuó Kate con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Su cara de satisfacción al pensar que sus palabras me afectaban me encabronó más.

—Y tú eres una perra asquerosa que se acuesta con un cerdo infeliz—escupí con rabia. Ya no media mis palabras y Dios sabe que soy un desastre.

—Te acostaste con éste cerdo—recordó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Oh, sí—sonreí con ironía—. Tengo tu ropa interior y tu camiseta todavía—miré a Kate y noté la mueca de desconcierto al mencionar que tenía la ropa interior de Edward.

— ¿Le sacas la ropa a todas tu víctimas, Swan?—preguntó Edward.

Por un momento me olvidé de la existencia de Kate y me coloqué al frente de Edward.

—No, sólo a los que gimen muy alto mi nombre—sonreí.

Edward me tiró dardos con la mirada y luego aquella sonrisa apareció. Su mano se alzó y acarició mi brazo descubierto como si tuviera el derecho de tocarme. Tan rápido como aleje su toque de mi brazo, mi mano estaba en su mejilla.

—Toda una fiera—gruñó Kate, avanzando hacia mí.

Rodé los ojos y la empuje nuevamente. Tomé las jodidas galletas y pase al lado de ellos.

—_Huye_, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer—dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

Lo miré sobre mis hombros y le dediqué mi sonrisa más falsa.

—Tengo que aprender a alejarme de la mierda, Cullen.

.

.

.

.

Había llegado a casa, literalmente, con la lengua afuera. Jadeaba por un vaso de agua y Charlie fue un cabrón al reírse de mí. Lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude y me tiré al refrigerador en busca de agua. La risa de Charlie se escuchaba amortiguada por el ruido de la televisión; la tenía monstruosamente fuerte.

Él y su puta costumbre.

Dejé el vaso encima de la mesa y abrí mi paquete de galles de saber vainilla. Metí el otro paquete en uno de los muebles que estaba cerca de mi cabeza. Al abrirlo me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba lleno con comida. Abrí los demás y todos estaban llenos.

— ¿Compraste todo lo que estaba en la lista?—le grité a Charlie.

—Sí y agregué algunas cosas.

Le quité importancia y seguí husmeando. Encontré un par de paquetes de galletas de chocolates y salté de felicidad. Reacomodé mi galleta al lado de las demás y decidí ir a ducharme.

—Pedí pizza.

—Otra vez—rodé los ojos.

Charlie tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco, pero lo controlo muy bien y se encogió de hombros.

Subí las escaleras con un poco de dolor en las piernas. Había dejado de correr por tres días y parecía que mi cuerpo se había olvidado de mi rutina diaria. Me tropecé estúpidamente en el último escalón.

—Maldita escalera de mierda— terminé por maldecir cuando me doblé el dedo meñique por intentar a sujetarme.

— ¡Isabella!—me regañó Charlie desde abajo.

Solté un gruñido y seguí caminando a mi habitación.

Maldito dedo, dolía como el infierno.

De mala gana me deshice de mi cinturón y las zapatillas. Tomé una de las toallas que Charlie me había regalado y caminé al baño. Una vez dentro colgué la toalla y me saqué toda la ropa rápidamente, teniendo cuidado con mi dedo pequeño. Fue un lema sacarme la ajustada camiseta sin tener que rosarme mi dedo pequeño. Como hoy era el día de joder a Isabella, me golpeé el dedo chico con el borde de la tina mientras me sacaba el buzo.

— ¡Y la perra que te parió!—exclamé, dando vueltas en círculos y besando mi dedo chico. El tic en mi pierna se hizo presente y comencé a moverla mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba que el dolor pasara.

No podía tener tan mala suerte.

Lo bueno fue que el agua salió caliente y la pude regular sin ningún problema. Bañarme fue todo un proceso largo considerando el dolor de mi dedo. Sin embargo, cuando salí del baño el dolor de mi dedo había cesado un poco. Sólo un poco.

Para cuando bajé a comer, el dolor de mi dedo no era tanto, pero se había hinchado y estaba enrojecido.

— ¿Por qué maldecías tanto, Isabella?—preguntó Charlie con una voz severa, pero sabía que estaba aguantando la risa al ver mi cara de fastidio.

—El maldito dedo—mascullé por lo bajo.

Charlie miró mi dedo con una vista crítica.

—Creo que necesitamos ir al hospital.

—No. Jodas. Charlie—dije, separando las palabras.

—Tal vez es algo grave—ignorando mi comentario tomo mi mano con mayor fuerza y me apretó el dedo pequeño.

— ¡Ey!—chillé, apartando mi mano.

Charlie se disculpó con la mirada y me miró de pies a cabezas.

—No creo que te acepten así en el hospital.

Rodé los ojos. No pensaba ir al hospital, y no sabía que mierda tenía Charlie con mi camiseta grande.

—Es mi pijama, ¿Qué tiene?

—Nada.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y me fui a revisar los cajones. Sentía la mirada de Charlie detrás de mí, pero no le tome importancia. No deseaba ir al hospital y si podía evitarlo, lo haría. Encontré el típico palo que los doctores usan para revisar la boca en un estante medio apartado de los demás. Encontré la cinta adhesiva de hospital encima del refrigerador.

—Ahora todo está bien—murmuré.

Coloqué el palo debajo de mi dedo meñique y lo envolví con la cinta adhesiva.

— ¿Eso funciona?—preguntó Charlie.

—Sip—aseguré rápidamente, intentado ocular mi inseguridad.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos y fijo su vista en su pizza. Me indicó con la cabeza el asiento al frente de él y me senté, lista para comer la pizza. Mientras él cortaba un trozo para mí, la pantalla de mi IPod se iluminó y un mensaje de Alice apareció.

**Alice:**

_El hermano de Edward me ofreció sexo, LOL._

Reí ante el contenido del mensaje y tecleé una respuesta.

_Isabella:_

_Excelente besador._

Entonces recordé el incidente con Edward y Kate.

_Posible venganza; Kate ha cruzado la línea._

Alcé la cabeza y Charlie me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Le sonreí con aquella sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando planeaba algo y él solamente negó con la cabeza, con resignación total.

.

No fue una gran sorpresa encontrar a Edward con su lengua en la garganta de Kate al día siguiente. Cuando me bajé de mi moto noté como Edward tenía recargado el cuerpo de Kate sobre su auto.

_Genial._

Guardé el casco en mi moto y me acomodé el bolso. Mientras caminaba iba acomodando mi poleron, el cual me quedaba un poco grande; las mangas me quedaban un poco largas y era un poco ancho, pero se ajustaba en mi cintura, así que no caía hasta mi culo.

— ¡Deberías vestirte como una mujer, Swan!—chilló la voz de alguna chica.

Rodé los ojos y busqué a la estúpida. El cabello negro de la chica se balanceaba de un lado al otro mientras negaba con la cabeza y sacaba la lengua.

— ¡Deberías dejar de vestirte como una zorra!—le grité de vuelta.

Ella me miró y luego un pequeño sonrojo cubrió su maquillada cara. Le sonreí y me coloqué mis lentes de sol.

Sí, posiblemente se me perdió el sol.

Hice mi recorrido al gimnasio sin ningún imbécil en el camino. Lo malo era que compartía esta clase con Edward y no estaba segura si Kate también estaba. Lo bueno era que Alice también estaba en esta clase.

Cuando entre al baño compartido, las chicas que se estaban cambiando me quedaron mirando fijamente. Las ignoré a todas y caminé hacia Alice.

—Hola.

Alice sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ella ya estaba cambiada, así que se limitó a sentarse a esperarme.

Justo cuando estaba sacándome el poleron, la voz de Kate resonó por todo el baño. Sentí nauseas.

—No lo sé, pero a ella no le quedarán ganas de joderme—escuché que decía y luego todo se quedó en silencio.

Pensé que dejaría de joder al verme ahí, pero unas sonoras carcajadas de parte de las chicas me indicaron que Kate se estaba burlando a mis espaldas.

Apreté los labios y me saqué el poleron por completo. La camiseta ploma era obligatoria en el instituto así que en la mañana me la había puesto debajo del poleron. El pantalón de buzo era horrible, así que me había quedado toda la noche ajustándolo, de manera que me quedara ajustado. Con el modelo principal parecía un elefante y me veía ridícula.

—Pensé que no tenía figura—comentó una chica a mis espaldas, lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara.

La ignoré y terminé por abrocharme mis converse. Miré a Alice y ella estaba echando humor por las orejas.

—Déjalas—articulé con los labios. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió asesinando a las demás chicas con la mirada.

No me molestaban que hablaran mal de mí, después de vivir en Chicago con gente falsa uno se acostumbraba a ese tipo de personas. Lo que me molestaba era que no fueran capaz de decirme las cosas a la cara, ¿Qué les costaba decirme las cosas?

_Perras_.

—Vamos.

Alice se paró como un resorte y tomó su bolso. Las perras nos dedicaron miradas mientras caminamos al frente de ellas, pero las ignoramos olímpicamente.

—Esas perras—masculló Alice cuando salimos del camarín de mujeres.

Sonreí y le pegué juguetonamente en el hombro.

—Ya, déjalo—pedí y luego recordé algo— ¿Jasper te ofrece sexo?

Alice soltó una carcajada y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

—Sí. Pensé que su solicitud de Facebook era algo puramente social—meditó, frunciendo los labios.

—Podrías…

—No—me cortó—Tal vez algo, pero no tendría sexo con él.

Alcé una ceja y le iba a comentar algo sucio, pero la voz de Jasper me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué tal chicas?—se acercó a nosotros. Agradecí que dejara a su hermano atrás con una zorra rubia.

—Hola, Jasper—saludé.

Alice hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y giró su vista al entrenador.

— ¿Puede hablar contigo un momento?—le preguntó Jasper a Alice.

Alice apretó su brazo en mis hombros y casi me carcajeo por la cara de afligido que traía Jasper.

—Claro—respondí por ella. Tiré de Alice y la empuje contra Jasper. El chico tenía buenos reflejos porque la abrazo apenas tuvo el pequeño cuerpo de mi amiga al frente.

Jasper me sonrió con complicidad y apretó más a Alice. Mi pequeña amiga se removió un poco y sacó su mano para enseñarme el dedo.

Sonreí y me di la vuelta.

Choqué.

Mi nariz se dio contra un duro pecho y me la sobé como acto reflejo. Todo me dio vueltas por un momento y cuando fijé la vista en el imbécil me dieron ganas de enterrarle mi rodilla entre su entrepierna.

—Imbécil—mascullé pasando a su lado.

—Oh, no seas dura conmigo—susurró Edward en mi oído.

Rodé los ojos y moví mi hombro, intentando alejarlo de mí.

—Piérdete, Cullen.

Un bufido movió mi cabello y amarré rápidamente mi cabello con mi elástico.

—Isabella, estoy intentando hablar contigo—dijo fuerte, tomándome del brazo y girándome.

Mi pecho impactó contra el suyo y mi piel ardió bajo su toque.

—No quiero comprar droga—las palabras se escaparon como dardos de mi boca. Yo realmente no deseaba decir eso.

Edward por un momento parece desconcertado, pero su expresión de frialdad invadió su rostro nuevamente.

—No te vendería nada a ti—sus dientes estaban apretados y sus ojos miraban los míos directamente.

—Entonces, ¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Quiero que te alejes.

—Cuando te busque como una perra en celo, pídeme eso.

—Aléjate de mí.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa Cullen? ¡Yo no te acoso!—exploté, tirando su cuerpo lejos de mí.

Me sentí enferma por un momento y no sabía qué expresión tenía mi cara. No entendí nada de lo que Edward me estaba hablando y parecía ser que ambos estábamos en diferentes sintonías.

—Pero yo podría acosarte a ti—sonrió de lado.

Me sorprendí por un momento y luego me perdí en el movimiento de su mano, que termino en mi mejilla.

—Pensé que Edward Cullen no acosaba.

—Nunca es tarde.

Sus ojos verdes parecieron ser sinceros por un momento, pero no lo creí.

—Deja de joder Cullen.

—Está bien. No te acosaría, pero podía persuadirte.

— ¿Para qué deseas persuadirme?—Utilicé un tono inocente a propósito.

Los labios de Edward acariciaron mi oreja antes de susurrarme:

—Sexo.

No me sorprendió su insinuación. Sabía que tarde o temprano Edward vendría a joderme. Pero no le creía nada. Con su cuerpo pegado al mío, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos verdes podía converse a cualquiera.

A cualquiera menos a mí.

Por un momento me pregunté si Edward tenía problemas a la memoria. Él ayer me había tratado, prácticamente, de una puta. Kate me habían enfrentado con él a su lado, ¿Eso no lo mantendría lejos de mí?

Al parecer no.

Porque Edward Cullen no seguía las reglas. Ahora me daba cuenta que no importara la mierda que dijera Kate o la gente, él siempre terminaría haciendo lo que quería. Lo más probable es que ayer me jodio por el hecho de querer joderme simplemente. Como esos ataques que me dan a mí en ocasiones de joder a la gente.

Él nunca le iba a hacer caso a nadie y jamás le pertenecería a alguien. Eran factores que tenían en común con Cullen, pero nuestro carácter de mierda siempre nos jodía.

—Vete a la mierda—mascullé, forcejeando con su sus brazos—, tuviste el sexo hace tiempo. Consíguete a otra.

—Es divertido pedirte sexo, Swan—Edward comentó tranquilo, como si no estuviera forcejeando contra sus brazos—, la primera vez fue fácil y ahora es complicado y eso me calienta.

—Entonces, ve y dile a alguna de tus putas que te baje la calentura.

Edward negó con la cabeza, pero me liberó.

—Isabella, podemos tener el sexo que queramos sin ataduras, ¿No lo entiendes?

—No, no lo entiendo. Suelo ser una perra en ocasiones, pero yo no te he dado la confianza para que me trates como una puta, Edward—crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y la ira comenzó a fluir por mi cuerpo.

—Bien—dijo Edward, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Alcé las cejas y lo miré por un momento. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y me guiñó un ojo. Puse los ojos en blanco y él se apresuró a dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

— ¡Pendejo!—me quejé, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Edward hizo una reverencia y luego se giró. Caminó al centro del gimnasio y le pidió al imbécil nerd que estaba encargado de las pelotas que le tirara una. Tiro la pelota en el aro de baloncesto y se giró hacia mí.

Y me enseñó el dedo.

Achiqué mis ojos y le contesté como siempre: Haciendo una especie de palanca con mi muñeca en mi antebrazo.

…

Los días siguientes fueron un poco extraños. La hostilidad de las chicas del instituto me tenía con una constante visita al despacho del director y la asfixiante atención de los chicos me tenía con los nervios de punta.

Y no había tenido sexo.

Creo que estaba entrando a la desesperación. Tantos chicos lindos por aquí y ninguno con la inteligencia suficiente como para saber que no tenían que mencionar a Cullen mientras intentaba besarlo.

No, no estaba entrando a la desesperación. Estaba desesperada y estaba entrando a la frustración y mi mano no era suficiente.

Bufé sonoramente y me quejé.

— ¡Ten sexo luego por Dios!—exclamó Alice haciendo ruido con su tenedor.

Alcé una ceja en su dirección y deje de jugar con mi hamburguesa.

—Enserio, yo…

— ¿Quién necesita sexo?—preguntó Jasper, apareciendo a un costado de Alice.

Sofoqué una risa cuando vi la cara de mi amiga. Ella me abrió los ojos y me pidió en silencio que hiciera algo para que Jasper se fuera.

—Yo, así que iré de cacería—anuncié, estirando mis pies y levantándome de un salto.

La cara de Alice era un total poema y por un momento sentí pena por ella, pero algún día lejano, muy lejano, me lo agradecería.

Jasper sonrió, cómplice.

—Yo cuido a Alice.

Secretamente deseaba que Alice tuviera algo con Jasper. No sólo sexo. Jasper jamás le insistiría tanto a una chica para que aceptara salir con él, así que eso debería significar algo. Además, Jasper tenía una buena polla.

Hablando de pollas, tenía que buscar una.

Newton.

El idiota de la fiesta estaba parado junto a su casillero y parecía que estaba contando algo. Moví mi cabeza y pude ver la el dólar con claridad.

_Drogas_, pensé.

Y todo esto me llevo nuevamente a Edward.

Agité la cabeza, intentando alejar al pendejo de mi cabeza, y centré mi atención en Newton. Él parecía feliz por alguna razón, tal vez tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar drogas. No lo sé. Realmente no me importaba, yo solo deseaba tener sexo y vi la solución a unos pasos de Newton.

Bueno, vi diversas soluciones.

Los chicos del equipo de baloncesto del instituto venían caminando. Ellos no se relacionaban mucho con las chicas, pero sabía que con unos buenos movimientos y buenas palabras se podría tener a cualquier en la cama.

Esta vez, mi mirada estaba centrada en un rubio de ojos grises. Sus expresiones duras y mirada segura me cautivaron por un momento y comprobé mi boca para ver que no estaba babeando. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los míos por un momento y él me sonrió. Hice un gesto con la cabeza, a modo de saludo y él desvió su camino para caminar hacia mí. Un chico moreno, alto y de ojos oscuros pasó a su lado. No pude evitar mirarlo a él también y el toque salvaje en sus expresiones me hizo sonreír, pero él no me sonrió. Una mueca se escapó de sus labios, pero sus ojos tenían el brillo fogoso que aparecía en los hombres.

Dios, ayúdame.

Me los cogería a los dos. No importaba cuándo o a qué hora, pero lo haría.

Entonces recordé la fiesta. La dichosa fiesta en la casa de Emmett. Sonreí victoriosa mientras pensaba en el sábado y la fiesta.

Sí, la pasaría de lujo.

* * *

**Hola, perdón por la demora. Perdón, perdón.**

En mi casa están remodelando el baño o algo así, así que paso la mayoría del tiempo en la casa de mi tía y se me complica un poco escribir. Avanzo de poco con la escritura, lo bueno es que la idea e inspiración siguen siempre. Sí, incluso cuando intento dormir.

Gracias por espera. Espero que tengan una linda semana y no olviden sonreír, eh.

_**+Reviews**_  
Como siempre, déjenme saber qué les parecio. En este capítulo se muestra un poco mejor como son las cosas y las personalidades de cada uno. Kate no es lo que aparente. No, ella no es una tipa hueca y Edward no un rebelde con buenos modales.  
**_+Reviews_**

_**ADELANTO: Capítulo seis: Éxtasis. **_

_Alice pareció asustada por un momento, pero luego solamente sonrió con resignación. _

—_Está bien—soltó el aire de golpe._

_Esperé a que ella dijera algo, pero parecía ser que las ideas no se formaban en su cabeza y su expresión de total desconcierto me hicieron tomar la iniciativa._

— _¿Te acuestas con Edward?—fue directa._

_La pregunta era tonta, porque las evidencias eran muchas. _

_Algo se estaba formando en mi interior y la palabra traición resonó en mi cabeza como una grabadora. Aleje la idea y cerré los ojos por un momento. No podía reclamar nada sobre de Edward, me sentía como una perra de solo pensarlo. Edward no era nada mío, pero de alguna forma que Alice me ocultara algo así me enfurecía. _

_Recordé a Jasper. Como un flash la idea de acostarme con él apareció en mi cabeza, pero no le tome atención._

_Miré a Alice, esperando su respuesta, pero la cara de culpabilidad que me entregó me dio la respuesta._

**+Chan. No me maten y no odien a Alice. Quería llegar a esta parte con desesperación, la amistad de Alice y Bella en este fic me gusta. Como sea, en el próximo capítulo viene la fiesta y bueno, ya saben qué pasa ahí.**


	7. Éxtasis

_**Los personajes son de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia (Rated M) contiene lenguaje vulgar, violencia y escenas de sexo. **_

_**ACLARACIÓN: Ey, recuperé esta cuenta de FF. Esta historia, con el nombre de "Red Paradise" había sido subida en otra cuenta (Daria Jaymes ), pero la eliminé. Yo era la autora, así que, no es plagio ni ninguna de esas cosas (: **_

**Summary:**_ Isabella Swan es locura. Con pantalones ajustados y camisetas recortadas. Edward Cullen es peligro. Con ropa negra y droga en el bolsillo. Metidos desde siempre en un mundo de sexo, fiestas, drogas y alcohol, rápidamente se involucraron sexualmente y lo que parecía ser sólo una noche llena de excesos los unió. ¿Cómo dos adolescente sin control podrán afrontar las consecuencias?_

**NOTA AL FINAL.  
****Advertencia: ****Capítulo con **_**lemmon.**_

_**Playlist:**_

_**Gorilla- Bruno Mars.  
In the dark – DEV.  
**_

_Capítulo seis: Éxtasis._

**Isabella.**

La mañana del viernes Charlie me esperaba con una simple manzana en el desayuno. A penas me vio, me indicó con la barbilla una caja de leche de chocolate. Le agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa y tome la caja con la manzana.

—Por fin viernes—comentó Charlie.

Rodé los ojos y acomodé el bolso en mi espalda.

—Charlie, no puedes ser casual conmigo. Depende de mis ánimos si salgo esta noche, gracias.

Charlie no se mostró sorprendido al verse pillado, en cambio –y para mi sorpresa-, me mostró una sonrisa brillante.

—Bien, yo saldré.

Fruncí el ceño y detuve mi lucha con la caja de leche.

— ¿Tienes una cita o algo así?—lo molesté.

Charlie masculló una mierda por lo bajo.

—No, tengo que viajar a Seattle.

— ¿Me dejarás sola?

— ¡Por Dios!—exclamó, pasándose la mano por la nuca— Por lo menos no estaré para ver que cagada haces. Ya sabes, serán como unos días libres.

A pesar de su comentario, podía ver lo difícil que era para él dejarme sola. Y no, no era por el hecho de que temiera que me pasara algo, era por el hecho de que temía lo que yo podría hacer.

—Me da igual si estás o no—me encogí de hombros—, pero cuídate, todavía no puedo mantenerme por mí sola.

—Tierna como siempre—lo escuché mascullar.

Sonreí en su dirección. Él negó con la cabeza y me escabullí fuera de la cocina. Ya era hora de irme, así que deje de joder con la cajita de leche y la eche al bolso. Tomé mi celular y mis llames y me fui a buscar a mi bebé.

Las calles parecían más despejadas que de costumbre. No me costó meterme por las pequeñas calles. Los vehículos no eran muchos y todos se movían de forma rápida.

Antes de llegar al instituto verifiqué la hora.

7:44

Tenía quince minutos para poder ir a la cafetería que estaba una cuadra antes del instituto y tomar una gran taza de café.

El olor a café me golpea a penas abrí la puerta. El interior está vacío, pero el olor a café me hace sentir cómoda. Es una manía extraña, el café me hacía recordar a mi abuela Marie –que en paz descanse. Ella solía prepararlo de una manera diferente y siempre que la veía le pedía una taza de café. Nunca supe cómo mierda preparaba el café. Una vez intenté ver, pero ella me envió de regreso al sillón, a esperar.

Volviendo al presente, la chica de cabello negro y mirada amable estaba esperando a que dijera algo. Con una sonrisa fingida, me acerqué al mostrador.

—Un café.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se movió hacia un costado, donde había una máquina de café. Comenzó a trabajar en ella y en menos de un minutos tenía una taza de café, que había sido preparado por ella misma. En la bandeja, venían unas bolsas de azúcar y un pequeño vaso de agua mineral.

Después de cancelar la cuenta, me senté en unos asientos pegados a la ventana y comencé a disfrutar de mi café, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al otro lado de la ventana, se podía ver a las personas caminar. Algunas personas traían paraguas y estaban enfundados en prendas de lana, tanto así que parecían ovejas. Me entretuve un momento mientras me burlaba de una vieja que traía miles de carpetas encima. Yo no era una mala persona realmente, pero la vieja traía unos tacones inmensos y se veía ridícula. Jodidamente ridícula. Después de un rato, me aburrí de burlarme de ella. Había terminado mi tazón de café y el agua mineral iba por la mitad. Verifiqué la hora.

8:10

Mierda.

Tomé el resto del agua mineral de un trago y me puse de pie. Me arreglé mi poleron, subí mis pantalones y salí corriendo del local.

Afuera hacia un frio de mierda que me golpeó el rostro con más fuerza de la que creí. Me debatí entre saltarme el instituto e irme a casa, pero no tenía anda interesante que hacer en casa. Menos de cinco minutos me demoré en llegar al instituto en mi moto. El estacionamiento solo tenía autos y ninguna persona caminaba por el lugar.

—Llegas tarde, Swan.

Rodé los ojos, aunque él no me podía ver. Tenía el casco todavía puesto y le estaba dando la espalda.

Con la gracia que poseía, me baje de la moto y me quité el casco. Me di el lujo de agitar mi cabello, como en las películas, y luego posé mis ojos en los verdes de Edward.

—Deberías estar en clases, Cullen.

—Nah. Me toca contigo y no estabas—se encogió de hombros—. Te quería correr mano.

Solté un bufido bastante fuerte y terminé por guardar mi casco. Me colgué el bolso en mi hombro y caminé al interior del instituto.

—Eres un imbécil engreído, Cullen—mascullé, caminando más rápido cuando lo noté a mi lado.

—Por la mierda, Swan.

Me detuve por un momento para ver cuál era su problema, pero él estaba demasiado entretenido en intentar meterse una línea de cocaína como para prestarme atención.

—Pensé que solo vendías—murmuré.

Edward me miró con sus ojos fríos de siempre.

—Deja de mencionar esa mierda.

—Es la verdad.

Edward terminó de meterse la línea y me mostró el dedo. Tenía que tener mucha experiencia como para poder meterse la línea de pie. Siempre creí que era necesario tener una mesa. Yo sólo lo podía hacer en una mesa. Aunque, claro, nunca lo había intentado de pie.

—De igual manera, deja de mencionarlo.

— ¿Por qué me jodes tanto con ese tema?—escupí, harta—Muchos imbéciles por aquí saben que vendes mierda.

—Pero casi ninguna mujer sabe sobre eso. Los hombres no son metiches.

—Yo no soy metiche, de todos modos.

—Claro—ironizó, alzando un poco la voz—. Tanya y Kate son las únicas, aparte de ti, que saben. No me defraudes, ella no lo han hecho.

Apreté los dientes. Sentía que me estaba comparando y eso me molestaba como la mierda.

—Que sorpresa. Pensé que todas tus putas sabían que vendías mierda…

Edward rodó sus ojos y apretó un poco su nariz.

—Sólo jódete, Swan.

—Prefiero que me jodan, gracias—sonreí.

Él alzó las cejas rápidamente y la sonrisa seductora cruzó por su rostro. Incluso antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para contestar, yo ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Pero tú no.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, me di la media vuelta para entrar el instituto. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era mejor perderme por el bosque hasta la próxima clase.

—Yo sí—escuché que Edward susurraba en mi oído. Rápidamente sus manos se fueron a mis caderas al momento que me atraía a su cuerpo.

—Déjame—pedí, pero mi trasero se frotó por sí solo contra su polla.

Maldito trasero.

—Desde que te vi ese aro en la lengua he deseado saber cómo se siente contra mi polla.

Mierda, mierda.

Decir que sus palabras no me habían prendido era una jodida mentira. Demonios, no podía hacer esto. No podía, él era el maldito desgraciado que se encargaba de tratarme como una cualquiera. Pero demonios, una follada estaba ante todo…

Después de una pelea interna, decidí que: sí, follar estaba ante todo, pero menos ante mi dignidad.

—No—solté con firmeza, escapándome de las garras de sus abrazos—, conmigo no. Demonios, no.

Él caminó a mí como yo sabía. Con un andar elegante que había visto a lo largo de estos días que utilizaba con sus chicas. Yo no sería otra estúpida que caía dos veces. Conocía una parte de Edward y la odiaba.

—Vamos, Isabella —él usó ese tono—sólo será un momento en _mi auto._

Sus últimas palabras salieron de sus labios como si fueran el pecado más placentero del mundo. No creo que acostarse con alguien sea pecado, pero sí era placentero, lo puedo afirmar. Sin embargo, con Edward era diferente. Ya sabes, todas esas estúpidas chiquillas quedaban prendidas de él y lo único que Edward les podía ofrecer, a parte de la noche de sexo, era el placer de su indiferencia. La humillación en su pureza. Él era la perdida de la cordura y dignidad.

—Dije que no—volví a repetir.

Él no dejo de caminar y me di cuenta de que yo retrocedía y me detuve. Yo no le tenía miedo a Edward, no caería a sus encantos.

—Si tú lo dices—murmuró a centímetros de mí. Movió su cabeza hacia delante y sus labios quedaron casi encima de los míos—, no te voy a presionar.

Sus palabras sonaron dulces y supe que esta era una de sus técnicas. Después de rogar él, dejaba que su víctima creyera que ella tenía el control. Y ahí es donde cometían el primer error. El segundo era volver a buscar a Edward después del primer error. Posiblemente, no había tercer error.

—Gracias—mascullé y lo moví a un lado.

Avancé con la esperanza de que él no me siguiera y no lo sentía detrás de mí. Me giré levemente para ver qué mierda hacía, pero me sorprendí al verlo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

_Caerás otra vez_, escuché la voz de Edward susurrarme en mis pensamientos.

Posiblemente caería, pero no en el maldito instituto.

.

.

.

Había olvidado por completo que compartía biología con Edward. Después de nuestra charla caliente, había recorrido los pasillos mientras me fumaba un cigarro. Era extraño ver los pasillos vacíos y al pasar al lado de los casilleros no pude evitar colocar una nota de amor en el de Edward.

"_Cariño, amo tu polla"._

Bien, no era buena con las notas de amor y toda esa mierda, pero de alguna manera era de amor, ¿No?

Bufé.

¿Qué mierda importaba?

— ¿Estás? —Alguien preguntó a mi lado.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente y me gire hacia Mike. El chico parecía que me seguía o algo así, porque solía encontrármelo seguido.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Mi amigo, Tyler, pregunta si estas disponible hoy en la tarde — Mike había apuntado al otro extremo de la habitación, en donde un chico e piel morena me miraba con cierto nerviosismo.

—No salgo con tímidos— Me encogí de hombros, y aparte la mirada a la ventana de mi lado izquierdo.

—Fuera— Escuche que decía Edward.

Sonreí casi con malicia cuando Mike se fue mascullando. Giré mi cabeza para ver al tal Tyler y su mueca de decepción cuando Mike llego a su lado. Fue lo suficientemente perra como para sonreírle y tirarle un beso.

—Pobre chico, eh—Dijo Cullen a mi lado.

Moví la cabeza y me rehusé a hablarle. Sin embargo, me preguntaba si había leído la nota de casi amor que le escribí.

—Ley del hielo para Edward— Murmuró Edward y sentí su mano en mi muslo, obligándome a mirarlo.

—Suéltame.

Edward mostró esa sonrisa y me soltó delicadamente, no sin antes darme un ligero apretón en el interior de mis muslos. Salte un poco cuándo lo hizo

—Bien, ya que te comportas como la perra que eres, te daré mi verdadero lado.

Me moví un poco ansiosa al notar el tono oscuro de su voz.

— ¿Por qué mierda me dejas estúpidas notas en mi casillero?—Escupió, sacando mi nota del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

—Fue divertido, ¿No?

—Lo hubiera sido, claro, pero reconocí tu letra con la primera palabra.

—No te comportes como un fastidioso de mierda. Estaba aburrida y estoy encambronada contigo, ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

Edward no contestó.

No lo hizo en toda la clase.

Todavía podía notar el efecto ligero de la droga en el cuerpo de Edward y eso me asustaba ligeramente. Edward no era un santo y tampoco un caballero. Habían visto como trataba a las chicas de aquí. Y temía que podía ser peor con droga encima.

O podía ser mejor.

Mi siguiente clase era Idiomas y Edward no estaba conmigo. Por lo que había leído en su horario le tocaba matemáticas.

Genial.

Mientras me dirigía al salón, me crucé con una Alice un poco ansiosa y apurada.

—Tengo matemáticas—se apresuró a decir cuando llego a mi lado.

—Suerte con eso.

Alice sonrió.

— Tendré éxito —Aseguro, tronando los dedos y guiñando el ojo. Su cara fue cómica y no pude evitar reír.

—Te veo.

Mis pies se apresuraron para poder llegar al salón a tiempo. Con una rápida examinada al salón visualice a Tanya en unos asientos de una esquina. Su cabello Rubio estaba a un lado y el tipo que estaba detrás de ella babeaba.

Reí.

Se veía cómico el imbécil. Él miraba a Tanya con adoración, mientras que ella solo tenía ojos para el teléfono que se encontraba entre sus manos. Me pregunto si el chico ha sido siquiera capaz de hablarle... No, definitivamente no. Dejando mi análisis de lado, camine directo al asiento que se encontraba al final del salón. Delante estaba un imbécil de pelo negro con una chica de cabello castaño claro. Se notaba que los dos tenían algo.

—El amor—exclamé con voz cansada.

La pareja me dedico una fugaz mirada y ella se sonrojó. Me encogí de hombros en dirección al imbécil y le dedique una sonrisa, a lo que él respondió con una mueca de disgusto total. Ligeramente desconcertada, pero divertida, le dedique el dedo de al medio y le guiñe un ojo.

—Atención—fue lo primero que pidió el profesor cuando llego al salón. Dejo su grueso libro forrado de cuero encima de la mesa y nos dedicó una mirada severa.

— ¡Qué tal, viejo!—exclamó un rubio al otro extremo del salón.

—Fuera, Collins—escupió el profesor con cansancio, rodando los ojos.

El chico hizo un gesto de victoria con su puño y se retiró sin protestar.

Que idiota.

—Quiero que escriban una historia utilizando los últimos contenidos que hemos estado viendo. Dos hojas mínimo—explicó el profesor, dejándose caer en su asiento con un suspiro cansado.

Un jadeo colectivo se escuchó de parte de todos. Cada uno comenzó a mascullar por lo bajo mientras tiraban sus libros y lápices. No pude evitar sentir un poco de lástima por ellos. Dos hojas no eran nada. Realmente no era nada.

Sí, te lo dice alguien que es buena en idiomas.

.

—Enserio, Kate, púdrete—murmuré por enésima vez en un minuto.

Posiblemente exageraba, pero tenía a Kate pisándome los talones desde que salí del salón de idiomas.

—Te advertí sobre Edward, Swan.

—No me he acostado con él hoy.

—Él está jodido, Swan. Aléjate.

Rodé los ojos y solté un bufido.

—Me importa una mierda, porque no planeo casarme con él, gracias—solté con ironía y la empujé contra los casilleros—Así que deja de ser una molestia en el culo y desaparece—empujé su cuerpo más fuerte contra el casillero y la solté. Ella no se molestó en atacarme, pero una sonrisa media burlona apareció en sus labios.

—Algún día desearás que Edward Cullen nunca se haya cruzado en tu camino—fue lo único que dijo antes de salir, contorneando sus caderas.

Que mujer tan rara.

Dejando de lado el tema de Kate, decidí caminar al salón de matemáticas. Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que la campana sonó, así que supliqué todo el camino al salón para que el profesor todavía estuviera dando algunas indicaciones. Gracias a no sé quién, el salón todavía tenía las puertas cerradas, con los alumnos dentro. La verdad era que en ocasiones el viejo se alargaba más de lo que debería estar permitido, así que decidí asomarme por la ventana, para comprobar que todavía el viejo estaba hablando frente al pizarrón. Sin embargo, lo único que estaba en el pizarrón eran unos ejercicios y lo demás en el salón eran estudiantes intentando terminar a tiempo.

Ningún rastro de Alice.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente y me incliné un poco más, para poder ver si ella se encontraba en otra fila. No estaba. Me atreví a mirar al profesor y él me estaba dedicando una mueca de disgusto. Le dediqué una mueca y antes de dejar de mirar por la ventana eché otro vistazo y me di cuenta de que Edward tampoco estaba.

Posiblemente Alice tenía otra clase y se había confundido al decirme.

Posiblemente Edward estaba follando o drogándose, quién sabe.

Y, posiblemente, yo no debería estar pensando en Alice y Edward a la misma vez. Era imposible que ellos…

Negué con la cabeza tan rápido como el pensamiento llegó a mí y decidí buscar a Alice. Lo sé, posiblemente era estúpido de mi parte buscar a Alice en los baños de auxiliares, pero tenía que sacarme la sensación que estaba teniendo en este momento. Esa sensación que aparece cuando sientes que las cosas van mal. El corazón se acelera, las manos sudan y la garganta se seca.

Caminé más rápido.

Mi destino era el baño menos concurrido en todo el instituto. Un baño de auxiliares que nadie utilizaba y que, conociendo a Alice, decidiría usar para que nadie supiera.

_¡Mierda, deja de pensar eso!_

Me sentía enferma. Mi cabeza formaba tantos escenarios y ninguno era mejor que otro. Oh, claro que no. Parecía que mi cabeza solo jugaba conmigo y creaba imágenes mentales bastante desagradables.

Al doblar el último pasillo que me quedaba, me paré en seco al ver el cuerpo de Edward salir del baño de auxiliares. Sí, _ese_ baño de auxiliarles, exactamente el mismo que yo buscaba. Me tranquilicé un poco al ver que nadie salía detrás de él (todavía).

Él no fue discreto al arreglarse el pantalón y ajustarse la camiseta. Luego, golpeó la puerta de los baños y con naturalidad se alejó de ahí. Recordé vagamente una historia en dónde el casanova dejaba a sus víctimas en una sala oscura y él solamente se iba como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Con una tranquilidad que me partía la cabeza.

Caminé al baño de auxiliares sin vacilar. Realmente no estaba siendo consiente de mis actos. Solamente me estaba comportándome como una paranoica que se estaba dejando llevar por sus intentos.

_Como sea. _

Empujé la puerta, -que estaba entre abierta- dejando al descubierto el pequeño cuerpo de una mujer que se arreglaba el cabello.

—Alice—murmuré, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

Alice pareció asustada por un momento, pero luego solamente sonrió con resignación.

—Está bien—soltó el aire de golpe.

Esperé a que ella dijera algo, pero parecía ser que las ideas no se formaban en su cabeza y su expresión de total desconcierto me hizo tomar la iniciativa.

— ¿Te acuestas con Edward?—fui directa.

La pregunta era tonta, porque las evidencias eran muchas.

Algo se estaba formando en mi interior y la palabra traición resonó en mi cabeza como una grabadora. Aleje la idea y cerré los ojos por un momento. No podía reclamar nada sobre de Edward, me sentía como una perra de solo pensarlo. Edward no era nada mío, pero de alguna forma que Alice me ocultara algo así me enfurecía.

Recordé a Jasper. Como un flash la idea de acostarme con él apareció en mi cabeza, pero no le tome atención.

Miré a Alice, esperando su respuesta, pero la cara de culpabilidad que me entregó me dio la respuesta.

—Me queda claro—dije, alejándome un poco de ella.

Alice salió del baño y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Tenía que admitir que olía a sexo por todos lados en este lugar.

—Isabella, yo…—comenzó Alice. Su patética manera de intentar explicarme algo casi me hace sonreír. Ella me consideraba lo suficientemente importante como para querer explicarme este tipo de cosas.

—No importa, enserio.

—Tú y Edward…

—Alice.

—Enserio. Bien, me acosté con él. Lo hago desde que llegué, desde el primer jodido día, ¿Okay? —soltó de golpe, dejándome helada—Realmente es bueno con todo esto. Con unas cuantas palabras me tenía encerrada en un cuarto gimiendo su nombre.

Cerré los ojos y casi me tapo los oídos. Yo no _quería _escuchar esto.

—Detente.

—Realmente deseaba parar, Isabella. No puedo.

Incluso creo que vi como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

—Cállate—pedí.

—Todo este tiempo he sido yo.

Entonces, exploté.

— ¡He teniendo a la perra de Kate persiguiéndome por tu jodida culpa!—grité, perdiendo los estribos completamente.

Alice me miro con sorpresa.

—P-pensé que estaba molesta porque me acostaba con Edward…

Me acomodé el cabello—Mira, Alice, realmente no sé cómo mierda describir lo que siento ahora al enterarme que te revuelcas con Edward. Sin embargo, creo que no me impresiona. Él se acuesta con todas, incluso conmigo, pero me encabrona el hecho de que yo he tenido que soportar la presión de todas las perras por tu culpa.

Ella pareció arrepentida y bajo la cabeza, murmurando un pequeño 'Lo siento'.

—Como sea. No diré que eres tú, así que salvaré tu culo por el momento.

—No tienes que hacerlo—Alice aclaró rápidamente.

—Siempre hago lo que no tengo que hacer—me encogí de hombros.

—Gracias—ella dijo, conteniendo la emoción. Sus brazos se elevaron cuando intentó abrazarme.

—Báñate. Apestas a sexo—me alejé de ella, esquivando su efusivo abrazo.

Alice frunció el ceño, pero lo dejo pasar.

No agregué nada.

Solamente me di la vuelta y me fui.

.

.

.

El sábado por la tarde llené la tina con abundante agua caliente. Enserio, estaba hirviendo. Había sacado unas cuantas sales de baños y jabones a Renée antes de dejar su puta casa en Chicago, así que coloqué un poco de cada cosa en la tina. Me había emocionado mucho al parecer, porque la tina se había llenado de espuma rápidamente.

— ¿Tardaras mucho?—preguntó Charlie, enterrando sus nudillos en la puerta.

Casi me mato al saltar por el sonido de voz.

—Llevo solamente diez minutos aquí dentro, Charlie—gemí, entrando a la tina—. No me jodas.

Sentí a Charlie bufar al otro lado de la puerta y rodé los ojos.

Me sumergí sin pensar en el puto tiempo y me perdí en el agua.

Esto me servía mucho. Era como otra de mis interminables terapias de mierda que solía tener en mi tiempo libre. En unas cuantas horas sería la fiesta de Emmett y tenía que estar relajada. Después de todo, las fiestas eran para perder el control y necesitaba hacer que mi cabeza dejara de pensar en tanta mierda.

Me rehusaba a pensar en Alice y Edward. Ese tema no era de mi incumbencia y yo le había pedido a Alice que no me contara nada al respecto. Respetaba su privacidad como me gustaba que respetaran la mía, aunque en mis momentos de masoquismo o lo que sea, me ponía a pensar en ellos. Era complicado, de hecho. Yo odiaba a Edward. Bueno, no odiarle realmente, pero lo detestaba. Sin embargo, si me ofrecía sexo mis piernas se abrían solas y yo ya no podía hacer nada.

El desgraciado folla bien.

Entendía a Alice, realmente lo hacía. Pero… ¿No podía follarse a Jasper en vez de a Edward?

_¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?_

Perdí mi cabeza dentro de la tina por unos segundos y luego salí al exterior. Esperaba que esto me ayudara a dejar de pensar en Alice y Edward.

_No me importa. Que follen como conejos. No me importa. _

Esto se sentía mejor, porque realmente no me importaba.

.

Diez minutos después, salí de la ducha gruñendo. Odiaba el hecho de que Charlie no tuviera calefacción en la casa. Según mi reloj negro de pared eran las 21:23, así que el frio en Forks se desata con más fuerza.

—Pensé que no saldrías nunca—escuché a Charlie murmurar antes de entrar al baño.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Mierda, hace calor aquí dentro!—exclamó él.

Reí y me saqué la toalla.

Había dejado la ropa que me pondría encima de la cama para evitarme la flojera de rebuscar en mis cajones y mojar la madera del suelo. Secándome con cuidado el cuerpo, me coloqué mis bragas negras y el brasier blanco de encajé. Sí, me gustaba el encaje. Me metí en mis ajustados pantalones negro azulado que eran hasta el ombligo, me coloqué mi camiseta blanca con las mangas y el cuello cortado. La camiseta tenía unos diseños en verde y no era muy larga, así que metí la parte delantera dentro de mis pantalones. Calcé mis botas rojas en mis pies y las abroché rápidamente.

Antes de que me sacara la toalla del cabello, mi IPod se encendió y sonó, indicándome un mensaje.

**Alice Brandon:**

_¿Lista?_

Moví la boca y me senté en la cama. Ella sabía que yo no quería llegar con compañía a la fiesta, así que supuse que se refería a otra cosa.

**Isabella Swan:**

_Casi._

**Alice Brandon:**

_Me voy, te veo ahí._

Tiré el IPod a la cama y me quité la toalla con un poco de brusquedad. Parecía que mi relación con Alice se enfriaba gracias al descubrimiento de ayer. Yo no quería que eso pasara, así que haría todo para poder recuperar la amistad que teníamos. Sonó cursi.

_No me importa. Que follen como conejos. No me importa, _canté en mi cabeza otra vez.

Corrí a lavarme los dientes y luego volví para colocarme lápiz labial rojo.

Listo.

Metí mi cajetilla de cigarros en mi bolsillo, en mi brasier el encendedor y en mi bolsillo trasero unos cuantos dólares.

— ¿Te vas?—preguntó Charlie cuando salía de mi habitación.

—Eh, sí—contesté, tirando la puerta a mis espaldas— ¿Tú?

—Sí, ya me voy. Espero no tener problemas esta vez—suspiró y acomodó su cinturón.

Se supone que Charlie tenía que estar en Seattle en estos momentos, pero por una rueda pinchada no pudo seguir su camino por la carretera. Fue divertido de cierta manera recibir su llamada a las dos de la mañana, indicándome que volvía a casa. No fue divertido que me despertara, pero realmente agradecí un poco que me despertara, porque ver su cara roja por la vergüenza mientras se bajaba del camión del viejo que lo trajo fue lo más divertido que me ha pasado en el último tiempo.

"_Cállate, Isabella, sólo cállate" _había mascullado mientras pasaba al lado mío anoche.

Me mordí el labio y asentí. Él me miro sospechosamente antes de indicarme que bajara por las escaleras.

— ¡Que caballero!—lo molesté.

Bufó.

Me tropecé estúpidamente en la última tabla de la escalera. Eso me pasaba casi siempre y ya me estaba hartando la maldita tabla.

—Algún día la cambiaré—contestaba siempre Charlie. Y sí, también me estaba hartando de sus promesas.

Charlie salió de la casa seguido por mí. Él se montó en su auto después de una incómoda despedida y se perdió calle abajo.

Sola.

Tenía la maldita casa para mi sola hasta el lunes.

Me abroché mejor mi chaqueta roja de cuero y ajusté mi casco. Eché una última mirada a la casa y conduje en la misma dirección que había tomado Charlie. El auto de él no se veía por ningún lado, así que de seguro había tomado un tipo de atajo, porque era imposible que él condujera más rápido que una abuela.

Reí.

Tal vez Charlie podía conducir más rápido que una abuela, siempre y cuando nadie lo esté mirando.

* * *

La casa de Emmett estaba instalada un poco lejos y en una zona acomodada de Forks. No tenía idea que había ese tipo de zonas en Forks. Posiblemente lo más cercano a zona privada de millonarios que había visto era la casa de los Cullen. Sin embargo, el lugar que ocupaba la casa de Emmett era horriblemente grande. Bien, el chico tenía dinero. Mucho dinero.

Había estado buscando un lugar para estacionar mi moto por lo menos cinco minutos. Tres vueltas alrededor de la casa y tenía que decir que era inmensa, pintada de un tono damasco y con grandes ventanales. Incluso, había llegado a la inmensa piscina de su jardín y aun así no encontraba un mísero lugar para poder estacionar a mi bebé.

Los imbéciles me miraban.

Las putas me miraban.

Todos me miran.

Posiblemente era algo así como la loca de la moto. La estúpida que todavía no podía estacionar. Y no era mi jodida culpa. Amaba a mi moto y no la pensaba dejar en algún lugar de mierda en donde se la podían llevar. Si la moto no se podía quedar, yo tampoco.

Salí de la casa de Emmett más rápido de lo normal. Anduve por las calles por un tiempo y mientras miraba las inmensas casas, encontré una que parecía deshabitada. Supuse que en algún tiempo la casa fue blanca, porque ahora solo quedaban restos de pintura turbia en las desgastadas paredes. Las ventanas tenían los vidrios rotos y uno que otro marco caído. Casi sin pensarlo había estacionado fuera de las inmensas rejas. Estaba en una especie de trance mientras miraba la inmensa y desgastada casa. Lo admito, me gustaba la casa. Sabía que tenía una pequeña fijación con lo jodido, pero no sabía que se aplicaba con casas. Resulta que estaba desarrollando una obsesión por la casa en un corto periodo de tiempo y estaba comenzando a tener miedo de mí misma. Enserio, posiblemente si alguien veía la casa pensaría que es la casa más fea del mundo, pero yo apreciaba tanto este tipo de cosas. Era bastante vieja la casa, pero irradiaba una paz no tan típica de una casa abandonada. Estaba loca, pero no podía evitarlo. Y como estaba loca, no me costó mucho forjar la cerradura oxidada de la puerta.

—Demonios, sí— suspiré cuando la puerta abrió haciendo un sonido horrible.

Entre con la moto a la inmensa casa y me guie por la luz de mi celular. Los arboles eran inmensos aquí y la luz de la luna no se filtraba bien. Decidí entrar por la puerta trasera, intentando no dañar nada más. Me costó abrir la puerta esta vez. Tuve que utilizar mi cuerpo para empujarla un poco y casi me caigo cuando la puerta finalmente cedió. Una manta e polvo me recibió inmediatamente y un ataque de tos de mierda apareció.

— ¡Mierda! —chillé cuando una araña apareció en la puerta.

Era pequeña, pero les tenía un poco de pánico a las arañas. Miré a mí alrededor con desesperación y encontré un martillo. En tiempo récor lo tome y maté a la araña. Una sonrisa casi sádica se instaló en mi rostro. Metí la moto dentro de lo que parecía ser la cocina de la casa y la deje media escondida. Para ser una casa abandonada, la cocina no estaba tan sucia. Pequeñas cucharas abandonadas estaban en la encimera, cubiertas por polvo y una delgada tela de araña. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al pensar en arañas. Me moví casi con violencia al imaginarme una araña inmensa y peluda.

Como sea.

Caminé por lo largos pasillos y llegué a una sala de estar. Los sillones estaban cubiertos por unos plásticos y, obviamente, polvo. Parecían ser de un color beige con terminaciones doradas en las puntas. Tenían respaldos de madera y se notaban que su precio era bastante elevado. Estaba media hipnotizada por lo que veía, pero cuando la luz de mi celular se apagó repentinamente me vi sumergida en la oscuridad total. Me moví con torpeza y divisé una ventana a los lejos que permitía que un pequeño rayo de luz de la luna se filtrara.

—Mierda, mierda—mascullé mientras retrocedía para salir.

Comencé a apretar los botones del celular para poder iluminar mientras construía mi camino de vuelta. Estaba todo cubierto de polvo y seguramente mi chaqueta estaba ploma de tanto polvo. Jodido polvo de mierda.

La puerta de salida estaba bastante cerca, así que no me costó mucho salir. Procure no tocar la maldita puerta, miedosa por la idea de otra araña, y salí del lugar, cerrando la puerta y atrancándola con una rama que encontré al lado de un macetero lleno de hojas secas.

Para cuando salí de la propiedad, mi ropa ya estaba limpia. Me había costado un poco limpiarla completamente, pero no me fue imposible. Estaba media loca por la idea de tener una araña en mi cabeza, así que había inclinado mi cabeza hacia adelante y la había agitado. Gracias a lo que sea, no había nada con patas en mi cabeza.

Mientras caminaba a la casa de Emmett, la música comenzaba a sonar más fuerte. Sentía el constante _bom-bom_ retumbando en mis oídos cuando logré llegar a la reja que rodeaba la inmensa casa. En la entrada había personas borrachas bailando ridículamente, algunos solamente se movían lento con un vaso en la mano mientras conversaba y otros simplemente estaban haciendo el ridículo con movimientos descoordinados y estúpidos.

— ¡Isabella!—me tensé un momento al escuchar ese tono de voz, pero al darme vuelta y comprobar que no era él, sonreí.

—Jasper—saludé cuando llegó a mi lado y deposito un pequeño beso sobre mis labios.

— ¿Qué tal?—preguntó casualmente, pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

_Edward y Alice tienen sexo._

_Edward y Alice tienen sexo._

—Bien.

Él se apretó más a mi mientras me guiaba entre el gentío. La mayoría estaba influenciada por el alcohol y una que otra droga.

—Que gente—escuché mascullar a Jasper cuando tuvo que utilizar su fuerza bruta para apartar a un tipo.

Me reí y saque un cigarro. Le ofrecí uno a Jasper y él negó, alegando que quería dejar el vicio. No le creí.

—Estoy cambiando—dijo, indignado.

Alcé una ceja.

Jasper sonrió con malicia y me quito el cigarro de los labios, seguido por un pequeño beso.

—Mentira—susurró en mi oído y luego se separó para llevarse el cigarro a los labios. Vi como en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa de satisfacción y no pude evitar tirarme en sus brazos para besarlo de una manera más profunda.

No sé cómo, pero mi espalda había quedado contra una pared. La música sonaba más fuerte y los jadeos de Jasper se escuchaban despacio. Con mi lengua delineé el contorno de su labio inferior y él gimió cuando mi aro toco su lengua al entrar. Casi con desesperación restregué mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Cariño—llamó Jasper, separándose de mí—, la noche recién empieza. Hay que disfrutarla—con un guiño de ojo, me tiro dentro de la casa.

Solté un suspiro y prometí no tirármelo todavía.

Dentro de la casa el ambiente estaba totalmente caliente. Un Dj en un muy bien montado escenario. Pulseras brillantes y luces de colores por todos lados. Veía el cabello de las perras moverse de un lado a otro con el ritmo de la música. Emmett, quien no tenía una camiseta, estaba bailando calientemente con una rubia. La rubia parecía drogada, porque movía su cabeza hacia atrás y reía sola. Conocía muy bien la sensación y sentí un poco de envidia al verla tan _libre._

—Caliente—escuché murmurar a Jasper en mi oído. Él extendió su mano y me entregó un porro.

El porro estaba encendido, así que solo lo lleve a mis labios y lo fumé con fuerzas. Extrañaba esto. Con Charlie en casa no podía fumar un porro, pero admito que si me fume uno en el baño.

—Hay que bailar—le grité a Jasper.

Él me respondió con una mueca divertida y desesperada. Me guio al centro de la pista y posteriormente su cuerpo estaba pegado completamente al mío. Baile contra su cuerpo mientras terminaba de fumarme el porro. Los labios de él estaban pegados en mi cuello y sentía su paquete apretarse contra mi cadera. Una vez terminado el porro, él me entregó otro y seguimos bailando. El Dj en algún momento colocó "Satisfaction" y juro que casi muero de la risa. Jasper cantaba-gritaba la canción conmigo y sus manos estaban alzadas igual que las mías y saltábamos.

_Droga y sus efectos._

Yo solamente seguía fumando. Parecía chimenea o alguna mierda de esas. El pelo rubio de Jasper estaba mojado gracias al agua que algún imbécil había tirado. Mi chaqueta roja había volado hace tiempo, solo había sido consciente de las manos de Jasper en mí y luego mi chaqueta fuera.

— ¡Alice!—escuché a Jasper gritar, pero el grito parecía lejano.

Todo ante mis ojos aparecía en cámara lenta, con una canción de Bob Marley de fondo.

Reí a carcajadas y apreté a Jasper contra mí un poco más fuerte. Por sobre su hombro, miré a mí alrededor. Todas las parejas saltaban y agitaban sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. Algunas chicas ya estaban sin camisetas y bailaban contra los cuerpos sudorosos de sus parejas. A Emmett no lo podía ver, seguramente había subido a follar con la rubia esa. Cuando Jasper dio una vuelta, quede con la mirada en la escalera y me encontré una confundida Alice, o eso parecía. Ella me miro y yo le sonreí abiertamente hasta que apareció Edward en detrás de ella. Mi sonrisa se borró un poco, pero no pude evitar hacer un gesto de sexo con mis manos. Alice negó con la cabeza y termino por bajar las escaleras.

—Alice se acuesta con tu hermano—reí cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca. Podría decir que estaba suficientemente drogada como excusa, pero la verdad era que deseaba decirle eso a Jasper desde hace tiempo. Era como un vomito verbal que siempre me salía cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la droga.

—Lo sé —suspiró Jasper contra mi pelo y en un movimiento rápido, movió mi cuerpo y me beso con violencia.

Yo era la reina de las estúpidas, porque seguí su juego. Sabía que se descargaba conmigo, pero ahora no me importaba. Lo besé al ritmo de la música, con desesperación. Sus manso se colaron rápidamente debajo de mi camiseta y yo no dude en apretar su polla por encima de la tela de sus pantalones.

Gemí.

Él gimió.

Me subía a sus piernas como mono. Mi desesperación y aceleración se hacía presente gracias al efecto de la droga. Vagamente recordaba dos latas de cerveza y eso hacía que los efectos fueran peores. Sin embargo, con el tiempo había aprendido a poder manejar mi cuerpo. La primera vez había sido un fracaso, recordaba a James cogiéndome el cabello mientras vomitada dentro del baño.

—Mierda, Isabella—grito Jasper, apretando mi culo.

Reí y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso a mi cuello. Pero, al inclinarse, perdió el equilibrio y caímos al suelo. Fue divertido. Su cuerpo quedo debajo del mío y lo volví a besar, pero tuve que ponerme de pie porque sabía que las parejas a nuestro alrededor serían capaz de pisarnos sin importarles nada.

Jasper se incorporó y movió su cabello— Esto es divertido.

Sonreí mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música. El Dj estaba bailando mientras movía unas cosas y yo no tuve mejor idea que ir a bailar con él. Bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper me subí al escenario y comencé a mover el culo al ritmo de la música. Un grupo de chicos se colocó debajo de mí y gritaba cosas estúpidas. Me quité la camiseta y la tire lejos. Mi brasier estaba humedecido, pero aun así no se traslucía nada. Aunque, claro, podía apostar mis cigarros que se notaban mis pezones erectos. Mi encendedor estaba bien escondido entre mis pechos, así que estaba salvo. De momento.

—¡Baila, baila! —escuché el gentío gritar.

Le bailé lo más caliente que pude al DJ. Él se reía cuando yo perdía el equilibrio y me ayudaba a moverme, guiándome con las caderas al ritmo de la música. El juego de luces cambió y flashes comenzaron a inundar la instancia. A lo lejos divisé la figura de Edward y su nombre se escapó de mis labios. Él giró su cabeza, aunque sabía que mi grito había sido muy bajo. Busco mi mirada y cuando la encontró, agrandó sus ojos. Lo vi decirle alguna mierda a la enana de pelo rojo que tenía al lado mientras le entregaba un vaso. Edward caminó al escenario y me hizo una seña para que bajara.

Bajé.

Bueno, me tiré a sus brazos y él me atrapó justo a tiempo.

— ¿Qué mierda?—preguntó, inspeccionando mi vestuario.

—Uhm—medité—, ¿Viste mi camiseta?—reí.

Rodó los ojos.

—Estás drogada—afirmó.

No contesté. Mi cuerpo se movió contra el suyo rápidamente. Edward respondió a mis movimientos de manera eficaz y su mano no tardo en colocarse en la parte baja de mi espalda. Mi pierna quedo entre medio de sus piernas mientras que una de las suyas quedo entre medio de las mías. Maldita posición. Él acariciaba mi centro con sus piernas mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música y yo aproche de hacer lo mismo cuando él apretó su cuerpo contra el mío. Su boca busco mi cuello y me succionó una parte por mucho tiempo.

Gemí y mis manos se colaron debajo de su camiseta. No me resistí, así que agarré el borde de la camiseta y la tiré hacia arriba. Edward no se molestó en protestar, solo levanto los brazos y luego se quitó la camiseta por sí solo, tirándola a algún lado. La sensación de su pecho contra la mía fue increíble. Mi pecho se movió contra el suyo mientras nuestras caderas tenían una batalla. Cuando me aburrí del calor de mi intimidad, me di vuelta y pegué mi culo contra la erección de Edward. Él sujetó mis caderas y embistió contra ellas. Su aliento recorrió mi cuello y me perdí.

Todo se mostraba como un flash.

Las manos de Edward en mis caderas y la insistente presión de su polla contra mi culo.

Sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras me guiaba a algún lado.

La línea de cocaína que Edward me ofrecía en la cocina.

Sus manos dentro de mis pantalones mientras la droga me hacía efecto.

Las escaleras.

Una habitación rosa.

Una cama.

—Que masculino—había escuchado a Edward decir mientras yo me tiraba a la cama.

Él se quitaba la ropa mientras yo ya estaba completamente desnuda. Sinceramente no tenía idea donde habían terminado mis cosas, pero en mi estado me importaba una mierda. Con la poca coordinación que me quedaba, me puse en cuatro en la cama y pegué mi mejilla a la almohada.

— ¡Cógeme, Cullen!—pedí, olvidándome de mi puto orgullo.

Edward no necesito más.

La cama se hundió detrás de mí y sentí el peso del cuerpo encima de mí por un momento. Él estaba igual de drogado que yo y no tenía idea como es que la tenía parada con tanta mierda encima. Daba igual. El chico tenía una erección y yo deseaba aprovecharla ahora.

—Afírmate—gritó Edward cuando me penetró.

Mis manos alcanzaron justo a tiempo el cabecero de la cama. Cuando Edward dice 'afírmate' hay que tomarlo en cuenta. Dios, me dolía un poco el culo de lo fuerte que me estaba dando. El sonido de sus caderas chocando contra las mías era como un golpe seco. Un golpe constante que me tenía loca.

Gemí.

Gemí como una loca.

Estaba segura que todos en la casa estaban conscientes que yo estaba teniendo sexo. Mis gemidos eran gritos realmente. Edward emitía sonidos gruesos cada cinco segundos y me tenía más que excitada gracias a ello.

—Isabella—masculló cundo apreté las piernas.

Llegué a rodar los ojos de placer cuando él acarició mi intimidad casi con violentos círculos. Mi orgasmo llegó rápidamente y mi cuerpo se dejó caer contra el colchón sin embargo, Edward todavía no terminaba. Él tuvo un poco de consideración conmigo, porque me permitió recostarme de lado en la cama mientras él me follaba por detrás. Mi cabeza se enterró en la almohada cuando se remolino se volvió a formar en mi zona baja. Comencé a gemir otra vez y Edward mordió mi hombro, haciéndome chillar de dolor y satisfacción.

— ¡Edward!—grité fuerte cuando sus dedos se enredaron otra vez en mi clítoris.

Los sentí sonreír en mis espaldas y un pequeño ataque de risa llegó a mí.

—Deja de reír—demandó Edward, golpeándome el culo.

Intenté controlar mi risa, pero no podía. Edward, al ver que no paraba de reír, no encontró nada mejor que cambiar de posición. Ahora él estaba encima de mí y había levantado mis piernas, de forma que ahora descansaban en sus hombros. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y me perdí por un momento en sus ojos nublados por la pasión. Él seguía con sus fuertes embestidas, pero cuando acerco su rostro al mío para besarme disminuyó un poco la intensidad.

Demonios.

Sus besos me hacían temblar. Sabía que la droga afectaba todo, pero parecía que realmente volaba cuando sus labios tocaban los míos. Mi lengua había salido a su encuentro y él había tomado mi cara entre sus manos. Su respiración era fuerte mientras besaba mis labios y seguía con el vaivén de sus caderas. Todo el éxtasis que me entregaban sus movimientos me estaba llevando a la más alta cima. Las sensaciones estaba alteradas y cada toque se multiplicaba por diez. La calidez de sus labios me tranquilizaba, pero no podía evitar la sensación que tenía de estar volando.

—Isabella—murmuró sobre mis labios mientras decencia hacia mi cuello.

Agarré su cabello entre mis manos y lo tire otra vez hacia mis labios. Moví mis caderas contra las suyas y él comenzó con el baile desenfrenado nuevamente. Unió nuestros labios y segundos después ambos gritamos sin despegar mucho los labios.

Jadeé, en buscar de un poco de aire, y él hizo lo mismo. Me miró y luego atacó nuevamente mis labios. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y solo me quedaba el peso de Edward encima de mí, con sus caderas con en lento vaivén que me estaba torturando. Otro orgasmo nos azotó rápidamente y tuvimos que despegar nuestros labios para soltar el gemido que necesitaba escapar. Rodé los ojos y mire a mí alrededor, sintiendo una felicidad y paz infinita que me estaba arrastrando.

Lo último que sentí fue el éxtasis de Edward llenando mi interior.

.

_Holla, gente. Primero que todo: perdón la tardanza. A continuación, mi discurso.  
_**Los arreglos en mi casa ya terminaron y eso. Pero por cosas familiares tengo que ir seguido a la casa de mi tía y definitivamente allá no tengo tiempo para escribir. Entré al colegio el miércoles pasado y ya estoy estresada. MUY estresada (sé que mi amiga lee esto, así que ella debe reírse porque sabe que paso durmiendo todo el día). Como sea, ya me estoy acostumbrando –nuevamente- a mi horario, así que espero no demorarme tanto otra vez. Es mi último año, así que tengo más presión. **

_**Espero que tenga una linda semana ;3 **_

**+Reviews.  
¡Tírenme las orejas! ¡Presiónenme! ¡Grítenme!  
Díganme qué les pareció. Ya llegamos al inicio del camino que tendrán que recorrer éstos dos.  
+Reviews.**


End file.
